Reflection Universe 1 Enterprise
by Zurvan
Summary: Earth goes a different way after WWIII, a way more simillar to a speedway
1. Disclaimer

I don't own anything. Probably not even the cloths I am wearing right now. But, more to the point, given my limited understanding of the law, I have actually no idea who owns what: Roddenberry, his family, Paramount, CBS, writers, God, Uncle Joe, Uncle Sam, Bill Gates, ...

Therefore if you believe I have "stolen" some idea, please tell me and I will try to make amends. But most likely it is my nod to the author as my attempt to stay true to Star Trek history. Also please note that this story / relevant background information was made for my personal use, therefore I had not followed all relevant and/or required rules.

I shall try to keep this story time travel free: basically if you are the first to develop time travel, there is no way you let others attack you with it (UFP had time travel since the 23th century) also, how is it even possible for factions separated by centuries to fight a temporal war? The earlier faction must win; the later factions would be a result of the time tampering.


	2. Chapter 1

2058, September 13th: Undisclosed location in the Bernese Alps

The light went on as soon as the first man entered. "Was there a reason why we had to meet in this place," asked the man with the Asian features, while he spread his arms so as to direct the attention of his colleagues to the dark room with a round table lit by seven lights.

"And here I thought that it was usual for the overlords to meet in a deep mountain fortress to forge their evil plans," answered the Mediterranean black man, Chad Dumier.

They all laughed. It took a minute before the Nordic man was able to answer: "While I agree with my colleague from the Pan-African Alliance, we ARE a cabal, after all, we are the current and first provisional government of Earth, and our burden therefore is to guide the people of this planet, while only being their representatives. And my estimated colleague from the former Eastern Coalition should remember that it is mainly because of his problems that we could even meet, after all, it is his area that is still destabilized and overrun by warlords."

He just finished when the American, Gabriel Mendoza, continued: "We should be somewhat thankful, were it not for Green's actions and speeches, our countries and unions wouldn't be forced to found this council, a unified Earth government, quite unlike to the New UN, even though still railing from the aftershocks of the WWIII and its post-atomic horror."

"Alright, alright, I understand we don't want to be blown up and with us the infant chance for a United Earth. So where do we start?" placated him the Asian.

"I concur," jumped in the Argentinean women. "We should do what we get paid for. So let's plan another war to end all wars." The other six nodded in agreement, while all brought several folders out of their attaché cases.

Dumier, started: "Given, that I am the so-called leader of this council, let me recapitulate our current main crisis. Colonel Green, formerly Aaron Jenkins, showed in just two years how the USA can be brought to its knees. Moreover, he only gave speeches and published some pamphlets. Even after his death, his former lieutenants make their own kingdoms, some in the USA, while almost all of them returned to Asia. In addition, the Optimum movement based on his ideals has taken roots across North America and recently in the UK. Normally, nor the USA, ECON, nor the EU have the power and forces to deal with them in the foreseeable future, bring them to a standstill maybe, but to defeat these insurgents is just not possible at this moment."

"Allow me to continue," interrupted him the only other woman in the room, the one from Australia. "As my country, along with the general area, has not been touched by the war. Our troops will join those in Asia and quell the insurgency, at the same time the forces from Latin America will travel north and help pacify the aggressors in North America, also African forces will join those in Europe to police any affected area there. Analysts say that these operations should not take longer than five years, also counting in the transfer of forces in case an operation goes wrong."

The whole room went silent, as nobody could still believe how easy it is going to be, when the Dane followed with the next issue: "What about our long term goals? We still have to repair the damage done to our cities and the planet in general."

"I have an answer for that," answered Mendoza. "For the last couple of years Jerome Drexel has been building weather satellites that clean the poisoned air. And not only that, he and his circle have promised that they will provide us with the technology which will be the base for our future infrastructure."

"That reminds me," interrupted the African. "What about that scientist Zefram Cochrane? Thanks to him, we have lost almost all of our space habitats."

Thankfully, Mendoza had an answer: "That was an unfortunate accident, and without his FTL, we will be unable to permanently reestablish contact with the colonies and support them. On the other hand, it should also allow us to settle other solar systems."

The Argentinean was not sure, but still she agreed: "It is a noble goal, but that cannot be all, surly we have to develop and build also secondary transportation abilities. If I remember correctly ECON planned to build a space elevator, but then dropped the idea due to war."

The Asian was taken by surprise: "It is so, we still have the plans and if the war had not started, we would be in the process of building it right now. The scientist calculated that to build one should take some 20 years."

"So we start to build the first one in five years, once there are no military conflicts anymore, therefore we should have a working space elevator in some 25 years. That is pretty optimistic," returned the Argentinean.

It was not enough for Dumier : "That is good for a prototype or the first elevator; any next one should take only 15 years. The main idea is to use a battlestation as a counterweight – as we want to use these to protect Earth from outer threats. Therefore, we have to build at least eight space elevators. Seeing this, we will have the space elevators completed in about hounded years, and by that time we will surely have the technology to mount the battlestations." Then he took a sip of water and continued: "Now I believe these are the main points..."

Just then, the Asian interrupted him: "There is one more issue that is a great concern to my country. As you know, the Eastern Coalition is the successor state to the Great Khanate, therefore genetic modification are some sort of a Holy Grail for us. Now, we have inherited not only the legacy of the Augments but also the frozen embryos of their brethren."

The only response was a violent outcry. The African was the first to answer: "You want to resurrect your former masters and now when we are on the best way to unity, to bring us under the yoke of the Augments?"

"No, you misunderstood me," placated them the Asian. "I did not mean it like that. I just wish, and that is the wish of my people, to better the human race. And you should keep in mind that although the Augments were on top, they were still followed by regular humans."

The Dane looked thoughtful: "You may have something there, once we have restarted, and later regained, the knowledge of genetic engineering, we ought to slowly adapt humanity, to make small changes, and make them random, like increase the lung capacity by 10% in one person or make another see better. Some may receive all, but then it should be a smaller change. Possibly, people can have some issue with it, but it is nothing that our Department of Information could not handle."

The Australian looked somewhat perplexed by this: "How could this Department of yours be of any help, as much as I may find this idea of yours tempting?"

Now it was Dumier's turn to answer: "The Department of Information, or it should be better called as the Propaganda bureau, is a group of analysts, psychologists, behavioral scientists, sociologists, marketers and some scientists from other areas as well, whose role is to predict the reaction of people and also to counteract and guide them. The idea originated here in Europe and although it may seem like a step back, the Department is necessary to push forward most of the long-term projects which could be stopped due to the people's aversion to them."

"So we will proceed with this Ascension Program, then?" asked the Argentinean after a while, during which all seven though about the idea.

It came as a surprise, but they were in agreement, however Mendoza had a question: "Still, what should we do with those embryos? Study them or let them grow, once everybody is on their level?"

Dumier, being the leader that he was, proposed a solution: "We should let them be born right now, or in a near future, not all of them. But there are seven of us, so each of us, and/or our successors, gains a pet project, so to speak – to have an oversight over one Augment, surly they can be tracked, but each will be taught to follow a strict code of behavior, which will instill in them the guideline under which they shall serve humanity. I think the Department should be able to help with that."

"That sounds doable," commented the Asian. "I suppose those are the big things, now we just have to hammer out the details."

2063, January 3rd: Former Site of the UN building, New York

Gabriel Mendoza stands in front of a gathered crowd, followed by several cameras, while behind him is the old UN building restored and looking better than before. Finally, it is his time to speak: "Thank you all for coming here, I and my colleagues from the Council of United Earth would like to announce that from this moment onwards there shall be peace not only in our time, but from this moment onwards, no human shall wage war on other human."

It was only the beginning of his speech, similar to the six other, which were to happen latter in their time zones, but still the fireworks and cheering did not die out until the next day.


	3. Intermission 2063

There are many theories, how Earth managed to recover from WWIII so fast, but because most analysts agree that the unification should, even in the best case, have happened in 2 centuries. Vulcans say it ought to have been at least a millennium. Then, almost all of these theories are conspiracy theories: it was orchestrated by either Illuminati or the Free Masons; it is the work of Preservers, it was a predestination paradox set in work by travelers from the future, or a small minority says that renegade Vulcans helped Earth along.

**United Earth**

Other Names:

Union of allied Earth states; United Nations of Earth; Earth Union; Earth; Terra

Capital planet:

Earth

Capital city:

Paris

Other major cities:

New York City, San Francisco, London, Rome, Bonn, Berlin, Kyoto, Lima, Cape Town, Christchurch, Moscow

Executive:

United Earth Council

Legislature:

United Earth Council

Date of establishment unofficial, de jure:

2058, September 12th

Date of establishment official, de facto:

2063, January 3th

Establishing document:

Traité d'Unification

Notable colonies:

Luna, Mars – regular contact yet to be established

Domestic space force:

United Earth Space Probe Agency

Domestic service:

United Earth Forces

Population:

9.8 billion

Languages:

English, Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, Arabic, Hindi, and Russian

Holidays:

Diwali; Christmas; Ramadan; Establishment days (3.1., 12. 9.); ...

Religions:

Christianity, Islam, Hinduism, Judaism, ...

Currency:

Earth credit (popularly called "yes" for the currency signs displayed on notes and coins: $$€$¥$-¥€$$$$)

Division: 6+1 administrative regions (capitals):

North America (New York)

South America (Lima)

Europe (Bonn)

Africa (Cape Town)

Asia (Kyoto)

Australia and Oceania (Christchurch)

Antarctica (Vostok Arcology – estimated completion 2091)

Government:

Earth is governed by a democracy based upon a constitution. The United Earth Council serves as a collective head of state. While the entire council holds the executive power, makes most decisions, e.g. about laws and economic conditions or scientific developments, each Councilor heads one of the seven executive departments, like economy, education, defense and the like. The judicative power was given to the United Earth Court, although the United Earth Council can function as the highest appellate court. Membership in United Earth makes the individual states members of an economic, politic, scientific and military alliance. The Union's constitution guarantees all human rights to its inhabitants.

Military:

The United Earth Forces perform the roles of Earth's militia and regular army. Under the currently being implemented militia system, professional soldiers should constitute about 15 percent of military personnel; the rest are to be conscript citizens 18 to 35 (in some cases up to 50) years old. The structure of the militia system will stipulate that the soldiers keep their own personal equipment, including all personal weapons, at home. Compulsory military service will concern all citizens. They should usually receive initial training orders at the age of 15 for military conscription. Alternative service will exist for those found unsuitable for service.

Each United Earth Council member functions as the Commander-in-chief in their administrative region, while the administrator of Antarctica, who is the de facto Head of the Council, also functions as the Commander-in-chief of all United Earth Forces and has therefore a veto power in regards to his colleagues on the Council.

United Earth Forces Command is the successor body to the Joint Chiefs of Staff and any Security Councils. It consists of the 8 members of the Board of Ministers for Defense and 2 most senior military officers of each Administrative region plus the Joint Chiefs. Its role is to fulfill the policies and orders as set forth by the United Earth Council.

Currently the United Earth Forces and United Earth Space Probe Agency are working on a joint project, to make at least a third of the United Earth Forces spaceworthy, in case the FTL experiment done by Dr. Cochrane is successful.

* * *

><p>United Earth information based on Memory-Beta: United_Earth and the Military information adapted from Wikipedia: Swiss_military<p> 


	4. Intermission 2063 alternative

The earliest beginnings of a united Earth can be seen in the late 20th century. At this time, the Aegis agent Khan Noonien Singh took a more direct role in guiding Earth towards the future. Being an Augment, he and several of his brethren were given control of more than half of the Earth. These events led to the start of the Second Cold War, a techno-economical conflict between non-Augmented countries and the Augment Union. It ended, when the countries without genetic engineering had to give up and start to rely on augmentation, because they were unable to keep up with the Union.

Despite the technological advances, the rapid evolution was halted and even set back, when the anti-Augment terrorist leader, the so-called Colonel Green, and his followers detonated atomic weapons in many Earth cities which led to a short time of chaos and rebuilding.


	5. Chapter 2

2063, April 13th: Undisclosed location in the Bernese Alps

"Thank you all for coming," started Dumier. "I apologize that we could not meet in our main building in Paris, but I will explain later why I have chosen this location."

"What is surprising about meeting here," cried the Argentinean in outrage. "Surly it is because of our recent guests."

Even the African was not happy: "There is always trouble with that Cochrane, first he loses our space habitats and now he brings those aliens to Earth."

"Now, now," tried the Australian to calm the situation. "We all spoke with them and personally, I think that that Solkar person seem like a reasonable fellow."

"Still, these are only scouts, explorers," added the Asian. "They can hardly know the plans of their government. So what will we do when their occupation fleet arrives in our skies?"

Mendoza had an answer to that: "After I had a chance to meet these visitors, I went over the old reports that the USA had gathered on alien visitations and I can confirm that these Vulcans had visited Earth in the past, but that's about all we know of them. So we just have to take them at face value."

"That is not exactly true," addressed Dumier his stunned colleagues. "Gaia, could you please introduce yourself."

Suddenly a pleasant woman voice was heard in the room: "Good day, honored councilors, I am Gaia, the AI of the local Beta 6d computer. My primary purpose is to protect humanity, help it thrive and to tend to Earth, one of my main functions is to administer the weather satellites."

"Incredible," exclaimed Mendoza. "Does that mean we have developed an actual AI?"

"Sorry," Dumier looked apologetic. "But no. Gaia is the result of our cooperation with Jerome Drexel and he told me that his Beta 6 computer and associated technology is based on no-longer-existing alien technology and not on human ingenuity. As I have been informed, one that helped us to build the DY‑class of ships. As such, we can duplicate and even somewhat modify the technology, but a Beta is more of a mainframe computer and is just too powerful to be used as a PC. We agreed to continue with several lines of computer development: personal, mainframe/terminal, and the Beta, which will be used only by the government."

The Australian sounded a bit frightened: "Used where? And is it safe, I heard two words that give me pause: AI and alien."

"Ah, yes," responded Dumier. "The Beta 6 is a human construction using a human code, so it is reasonably safe from equivalent and even somewhat stronger computers. From the AI angle, we are using a similar code of behavior that is currently being conditioned into the Augments. As to where they will be used, we use a modified Beta 6 computer the Beta 6d – D for distributed – because soon all our central buildings will be equipped with Beta 6d computers, which will be responsible primary for the relevant administrative region, but they all will be running Gaia. After that Beta 6d computers running Gaia, or, so I do not have to repeat myself, just Gaia, will be installed also on secondary locations. Next, our military forces should receive a Thor, which should also be installed on our future battle stations. The Department of Information will receive the Clotho and our scientists the Athena. Even our future embassies shall receive a Beta 6 computer. I also think that we should have a Terra too, to coordinate the various AIs and be the last line of defense so-to-speak."

"Why should they have them," wondered the Argentinean. "I mean what use would an embassy have for a Beta computer?"

"I can explain that with a demonstration," answered Dumier. "Gaia, list all your information sources and their status!"

Once again Gaia's voice was heard: "Beta 5 database, corrupted, availability 28%; collected knowledge of humanity, is being scanned, availability 87%; Database of the Vulcan survey ship T'Plana-Hath, copied, availability 100%"

A new silence fell on the room. However, Mendoza could not hide his disbelief: "You mean this Beta computer managed to penetrate the ship's databank?"

"Yes," answered Dumier proudly. "The ship's computer defenses proved to be no match against a Beta 6 computer, please keep in mind that this ship is only a scout, but our scientists extrapolated that even the best Vulcan computer will be an open book before a Beta computer. This is the reason I proposed to set up Beta computers in our embassies; Gaia already made some provisional analysis and we have to learn and prepare for the outside world as soon as possible."

The Dane caught the issue in the statement: "Prepare? Gaia, are we in any danger?"

Gaia provided an explanation: "With the new information from the Vulcan vessel, I was able to identify several threats to humanity:

1. Confederacy of Vulcan, Threat: Socio-political; Vulcans will try to usurp a position as Guardians of Earth and will install a semi-puppet government; they will hinder and slow down the technology development, citing that humanity is not ready. Nevertheless, this development will in the worst case last less than 2 centuries.

2. Andorian Empire, Threat: Military-political; Because of hostilities between Andorians and Vulcans and humanity's future cooperation with Vulcans, Andorians, may start a proxy war on Earth, resulting in a Civil war, but the probability of this is only 4%.

3. Nausicaan raiders, Threat: Military-economical; Future threat to human trade, they attack freighters and steal the cargo, may even attack Earth herself for plunder.

4. Orion Syndicate, Threat: Military-economical; Future threat to human trade, they attack freighters and steal the cargo, may even attack Earth itself to plunder.

5. Suliban Cabal, Threat: Military; This part of the Suliban race views genetic engineering as a Holy Grail, because of this they may regard humanity as a rival and try to gain humanity's knowledge of genetic engineering.

6. Klingon Empire, Threat: Military-economical; Although at the moment, the Klingons are disunited and are of similar threat as the Nausicaans and Orions, Emperor Koth may decide on conquest to unify his people. Nevertheless, Earth would be deep down on their list, but if they ever united in a single military campaign against another stellar power, they would strike out on a galactic conquest.

7. Romulan Star Empire, Threat: Military; So far an unknown entity, but given their secretive nature and several hidden parameters I expect a clash between them and humanity in the future."

"Thank you, Gaia," acknowledged Dumier, then he addressed his colleagues. "So people, what should we do about it?"

"Well, there is not much we can do, is there?" admitted the Asian. "For at least 50 years things are out of our hands, we can plan, prepare and try to keep it under the Vulcan radar, but for half a century we will be in a very vulnerable position. Nothing to say as to how many people will try to leave Earth and establish colonies themselves."

"I see where you are going with this," agreed the Australian. "Our current ships need to be upgraded with the new FTL drive, but even then, they will only be good for travel within the solar system. Plus, we actually don't have any efficient space weapons."

"Exactly," nicked the Asian. "The upgrade will take some time, the delivery of the embassy's personnel, Beta computer and building material will also take some time, and the delivery time will probably be the same whether we deliver it ourselves or use a Vulcan ship."

"What are we to do with the population?" wondered the Australian. "We cannot just force them to stay on Earth."

Dumier provided the answer: "I have enough faith in the Department of Information. So rather than leave, all will support a restoration of Earth."

Mendoza also had some ideas: "It's true that most of said ideas will be finished by our successors: our infrastructure has to evolve, our people have to learn the basics behind Vulcan technology and so on. However, I would propose that we not only continue the cooperation between the Forces and the Space Probe Agency, but that we transform the Space Probe Agency into a regular Space Navy. And while they will be waiting for faster ships, we assign them the Project Uriel, also with a dedicated AI, to devise ways with our current technology and from what we learned from the Vulcan ship to protect Earth from the mentioned and any unknown threats."

The Argentinean had some additional questions: "These are the new long term issues to be dealt with, but what about current projects? How will they be affected by the arrival of Vulcans?"

"I don't believe that they will be interrupted," stated Dumier. "It should take some time before the Vulcans have a strong presence on Earth. In the meantime the projects will continue: the genetic engineering can be made almost invisible to them; our first space elevator is only a prototype, so it may look to them as we are only a primitive civilization and the Department of Information will have to extend its responsibilities to Vulcans and later also to other aliens."

"So far so good," commented the Dane. "Let's talk about the concrete orders to our people."

* * *

><p>Information on Jerome Drexel and his ownership of a Beta 6 is based on The Immortality Blues by Marc Carlson in <em>Strange New Worlds 9<em>


	6. Intermission 2066

**United Earth Forces**

After the UESPA has been incorporated into the Forces, they consist of United Earth Starfleet (United Earth Forces Naval Operations), United Earth Ground Force (United Earth Forces Planetary Operations), United Earth Home Guard (United Earth Forces Last Defense Operations) and United Earth Military Intelligence (United Earth Forces Intelligence).

Since its transformations much of the Naval and Air force personal has been transferred to Starfleet and the traditional infantry men have been trained as MaCos.

_United Earth Starfleet_

While the main purpose of Starfleet is a military one and one of discovery, a subdivision of Starfleet also performed trade and at the same time protected the trade routes. It was this subdivision that made the earliest first contact with several removed species and provided information for the diplomats of United Earth. Usually the crew members were also family members to ease fraternization.

_United Earth Forces Academy_

While the main chapter of the Academy is located in the Academy district of San Francisco, there are many lesser chapters not only in the main cities of Earth, like Paris, Tokyo, New York City, London, Rome, Berlin, Kyoto, Lima, Cape Town, Christchurch and Edinburgh, but also on Earth's colonies.

The Academy provides the basic training for possible conscripts and militia, but also a 4-year coursework for career officers and a shortened course for enlisted personal.

As cadets are required to serve on a starship during their 3rd and 4th year to gain practical experience, many of them rather perform this duty during the summer months as to shorten their stay in the Academy.

The Academy also provides distance learning and allows for a rise in rank for members on long-term missions.

Many guest lecturers are of foreign origin and teach on topics in which humans lack the experience. (Still legendary are the classes during the mid-late 2150s, for diplomacy classes by the Vulcan T'Mir, history classes of Vulcan T'Les and the classes on strategy in space by Andorian General Shran.)

**Security Levels within United Earth**

All official United Earth documents and information carries one or more of the following security levels.

OPEN ACCESS: The information in the document is not secret and can be viewed by anyone.

NOFORN: The information in the document is not for the use of foreign nationals or aliens.

EYES ONLY: The information in the document should only be read, not printed out, copied or stored in any fashion.

CONFIDENTIAL: The document is for the use of United Earth Forces, United Earth Council and other official government bodies only, and should be not distributed to civilians without a security clearance.

CLASSIFIED: The information is restricted to United Earth Forces only. Distributing classified data is punishable by considerable extra duty, detention or confinement to quarters.

SECRET: The information is considered a secret by United Earth Forces; only those with Secret clearance can read it. Getting a Secret clearance is relatively easy; all United Earth Forces officers and most specialists warrant offers and senior NCOs will have Secret clearance. Distributing this data is punishable by Docking pay, suspension, a transfer to other duty or a mark in permanent record. Most technical documents are Secret.

VERY SECRET: Very Secret is used for important tactical information. Very Secret data includes current enemy troop deployments; information about United Earth Forces assignments, information about alien governments obtained by United Earth Forces Military Intelligence and so on. Commanders and higher generally have Very Secret clearance.

TOP SECRET: The highest clearance most officers will ever know about, let alone possess, Top Secret is used for the most sensitive information. Distributing Top Secret information is punishable by a dishonorable discharge or imprisonment

ULTRA SECRET ("OMEGA"): Ultra Secret's mere existence is not known to most people in United Earth Forces; awareness of Ultra Secret is very much on a need to know basis. It is reserved for various super-secret projects. Distributing Ultra Secret information is an offence normally punished by the offender vanishing and never being seen again.

In addition to the clearances listed above, there are also five channel codes that indicate how a message may be transmitted.

BRONZE: Any transmission method may be used. Bronze messages can be transmitted in the clear by radio if no other options are available, as Bronze messages are not expected to be secure.

SILVER: The default transmission level, Silver channel messages are expected to be transmitted via secure means, using encrypted subspace broadcasts or uninterceptable point-to-point lasers or tachyon beams.

GOLD: Gold channel messages are the highest level of standard security channel. Messages sent via Gold channel are heavily encrypted using the most secure codes. Maintaining the integrity of Gold channel communications is vital for any military unit, as most communications from headquarters come via Gold channel.

BLACK: For a communication channel to be rated Black, it has to even more secure than Gold. Only a handful of places have the cryptographic technology and computer security necessary to qualify for Black level.

NULL: A message with the Null tag may not be transmitted or relayed in any fashion. Null messages must be delivered by courier, and that courier must be given whatever protection or passage is needed to get the message to its destination.


	7. Intermission 2078

United Earth Home Guard - Project Uriel

Probably the most prominent project done by humanity. Started in the early years after the first contact with Vulcans and is fueled not only by human ingenuity but also by technology obtained from aliens, it has produced unique ideas and made them into reality with one goal in mind: to protect the cradle of humanity, the planet Earth.

At first the protection consisted only from several warp missiles, killer satellites with their dedicated AI, but during later decades and centuries the project gained cloaked mines, defense platforms and sensor stations in the Oort cloud, the asteroid belt and Earth's orbit and even its own shipyard and fleet.


	8. Intermission 2105

**United Earth Starfleet Cargo Service - Spacer's Handbook tentative draft**

Life Boats; Basic Rules and Requirements

All vessels engaged in commercial activities as defined by the United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority Article Nine shall be equipped with life boats of sufficient capacity to evacuate all passengers and crew in the event of catastrophic emergency. The numbers, sizes, and operational parameters of the life boats depend on the size and class of vessel and are fully enumerated by vessel size and class in Appendix P.

Safety Drills; Requirements

All vessels engaged in commercial activities as defined by the United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority Article Nine shall engage in regular safety drills to assure that all passengers and crew are aware of their duties and responsibilities in the event of emergency. These drills must occur at least once per quarter of operation and may include but are not limited to life boat drills, suit drills, and fire drills. Passenger vessels of more than 200mkt and carrying more than 30 passengers are required to perform these drills not later than seven days after getting underway.

Ship's Organizational Structure

All vessels engaged in commercial activities as defined by the United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority Article Nine, shall be in compliance with all appropriate rules and regulations governing their class and trade. Each ship must carry and display prominently an Operational License granted by the United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority and subject to inspection and renewal every five years. In order to maintain a valid Operational License, each vessel must maintain the stipulated numbers of qualified officers and crew according to ship class and commercial activity. A complete breakdown of minimum crew standards by ship class and activity can be found in Appendix J of this handbook.

Generally officer and crew shall consist of at least, but not limited to, the following:

Deck Division:

Officers:

Captain: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Commanding officer.

First officer: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Executive officer (required only on vessels larger than 100mkt).  
>Second officer: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Bridge officer (required only on vessels larger than 200mkt).<br>Third officer: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Bridge officer (required only on vessels larger than 500mkt).

Specialist Officers:

Helmsman: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Helmsman.  
>Tactical officer: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Tactical officer (required on any vessel with weapon capability).<br>Communications officer: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Communications officer.

Crew:

Able Spacer: Individually certified by passing the Able Spacer exam administered by the designated ship's officer while underway or by United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority field officers in port. Duties include standing watch, supervising Ordinary Spacers and Spacer Apprentices, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.  
>Ordinary Spacer: Individually certified by passing the Ordinary Spacer exam administered by the designated ship's officer while underway or by United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority field officers in port. Duties include standing watch, supervising Spacer Apprentices, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.<br>Spacer Apprentice: Entry level position requiring only valid identification. Individual ships may impose additional requirements including but not limited to language fluency, health assessment, and minimum age. Duties include standing watch, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.

Selected Technical Specializations (See Appendix L for complete list by division): Navigation; Ship Handling

Steward Division:

Officers:

Chief Steward: Qualified and individually certified as Chief Steward by the United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority (required on passenger vessels, only).  
>Stewards Mate: Qualified and individually certified as Stewards Mate by the United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority (required on passenger vessels above 200mkt, only)<p>

Medical officer: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Medical officer.

Crew:

Messman: Individually certified by passing the Able Messman exam administered by the designated ship's officer while underway or by United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority field officers in port. Duties include standing watch, supervising Food Handlers and Attendants, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.  
>Food Handler: Individually certified by passing the Ordinary Steward exam administered by the designated ship's officer while underway or by United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority field officers in port. Duties include standing watch, supervising Attendants, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.<br>Attendant: Entry level position requiring only valid identification. Individual ships may impose additional requirements including but not limited to language fluency, health assessment, and minimum age. Duties include standing watch, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.

Selected Technical Specializations (See Appendix L for complete list by division): Chef; Steward; Bursar; Medic

Engineering Division:

Officers:

Chief Engineer: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Chief Engineer.  
>Engineering First: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Engineering First Officer.<br>Engineering Second: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet as Engineering Second Officer.

Crew:

Machinist: Individually certified by passing the Machinist exam administered by the designated ship's officer while underway or by United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority field officers in port. Duties include standing watch, supervising Enginemen and Wipers, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.  
>Engineman: Individually certified by passing the Engineman exam administered by the designated ship's officer while underway or by United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority field officers in port. Duties include standing watch, supervising Wipers, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.<br>Wiper: Entry level position requiring only valid identification. Individual ships may impose additional requirements including but not limited to language fluency, health assessment, and minimum age. Duties include standing watch, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.

Selected Technical Specializations (See Appendix L for complete list by division): Power Systems; Propulsion Systems; Environmental Systems

Cargo Division:

Officers:

Cargo Master: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority as Cargo Master for the class of vessel (required on any vessel carrying more than 10mkt of cargo, only)  
>Cargo First: Qualified and individually licensed by the United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority as Cargo First Officer for the class of vessel (required on any vessel carrying more than 100mkt of cargo, only)<p>

Crew:

Cargoman: Individually certified by passing the Able Cargoman exam administered by the designated ship's officer while underway or by United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority field officers in port. Duties include standing watch, supervising Cargo Handlers and Cargo Loaders, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.  
>Cargo Handler: Individually certified by passing the Ordinary Cargoman exam administered by the designated ship's officer while underway or by United Earth Starfleet Cargo Authority field officers in port. Duties include standing watch, supervising Cargo Loaders, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.<br>Cargo Loader: Entry level position requiring only valid identification. Individual ships may impose additional requirements including but not limited to language fluency, health assessment, and minimum age. Duties include standing watch, and other routine shipboard tasks as directed.

Selected Technical Specializations (See Appendix L for complete list by division): Cargo Routing; Cargo Handling

Special qualification:

An Officer can perform up to 3 functions on a ship. The list of mutually exclusive functions can be found in Appendix R. Exceptions include: commercial courier vessels, yachts for hire, and other small craft carrying less that 10mkt of cargo and up to 10 passengers, which may operate with one officer only.

Vacuum Environment Suits

All ship's personnel will have access to, and training in the use of, vacuum environment suits. VE-suits come in three classes: emergency suit, soft suit, and hard suit. Each suit has a slightly different configuration and application but all have the same basic function in terms of allowing the wearer to operate in vacuum.

Emergency Suit  
>The emergency suit is the lightest and shortest duration suit. They provide the bare minimum vacuum protection and operational duration and are intended for crew and passengers who have little or no training in vacuum environment operations. The emergency suit has sufficient air reserve for up to two hours, depending on exertion levels, but carries no water or sanitation fittings. Regulations call for every registered commercial vessel to have at least one of these suits available for every person aboard.<p>

Soft Suit  
>The soft suit is the basic vacuum work suit intended for use inside ship and station hulls. They are heavier and more durable than emergency suits. Because they are intended for extended use, they have sanitation fittings as well as replaceable air and water canisters. Soft suits can be used in any gravity environment but have no propulsion capability. Soft suits have only limited radiation shielding and should normally be used inside of a ship or station hull. They are intended for the use by trained officers and crew and only those individuals who are so certified should be allowed to use soft suits in operational settings.<p>

Hard Suit  
>The hard suit is a heavy duty vacuum work suit intended for use outside ship and station hulls. In addition to all the features of the soft suit, the hard suit has a stiffened exoskeleton with mount points for various tools such as propulsion units and grapplers. They are used in low-gravity and no-gravity vacuum environments for construction and repair as well as cargo handling. Hard suits have extensive radiation shielding and can be safely operated outside of the ship or station hull. They are intended for use by trained officers and crew and only those individuals who are so certified should be allowed to use hard suits in operational settings.<p>

Excerpted from The Articles…

Article 37

Certain circumstances require the Captain of a vessel to exert extraordinary control on the flow of information from the ship. Special cargoes, important passengers, or other sensitive information can be temporarily suppressed for the safety and welfare of the ship and crew. When questioned about these situations, all crew will be instructed to politely invoke Article 37 and refer all inquiry to the Captain or other designated source for official information.

* * *

><p>adapted from http: / solarclipper .com / spacers-handbook /, based on the book series The Golden Age of the Solar Clipper by Nathan Lowell

I would advise you to read it yourself, as it show exactly how trade in space for this time period should look like.


	9. Intermission 2108

A series of confrontations with Kzinti intruders in the early 22nd century justified the investment into the Uriel project, as warp-jump interception techniques made the relatively bloodless repelling of the aggressive felinoids possible. Had United Earth entrusted the defense of the Sol system to the Vulcans, the outcome of the skirmishes might have been far more gruesome. As the fourth and last Kzinti fleet was annihilated in 2108, UE Starfleet could pride itself on decisive victory in its first armed space conflict ever - a victory made all the sweeter by the fact that the Vulcans had again acted with great restraint and deliberation, engaging in self-defense of their vessels only.

It was this behavior which deteriorated the Earth-Vulcan relationship. Vulcans forced Earth to sign the Treaty of Sirius, which although heavily limited the Kzinti did not provide any leverage to the humans, the decisive victors of the conflict. The going theory is that the Vulcans plan to use the Kzinti to once again fight against humans, if humanity proves to be dangerous to Vulcans.

History note:

Earth was discovered by the Kzinti at the height of WWIII. The scout classified the planet ready for invasion, set course for Kzint at maximum speed (estimated to be warp factor 1.5) and entered cryogenic sleep. He reached Kzinti controlled space in the mid 2070s and shortly afterwards the Kzinti started to build the first invasion fleet, which arrived near Sol in 2097.

They were still building a fifth fleet, when they were surprised by the arrival of the Vulcan contingent and human diplomats and even more when they learned the fate of their earlier fleets.

ULTRA SECRET:

UE Starfleet was prepared to bring the fight to the Kzinti by using a specially modified Declaration/XCV class ships. The Declaration/XCV class was built directly based on Vulcan designs and could reach a maximum speed of Warp 6.5. Now, several were stripped of all unnecessary equipment and importance was given to the creation of a warp field, ships of this XCX class could support other, slower ships and allow them to jointly travel at a safe cruising speed of 5.9.

Ultimately, they were not used, but they did prepare humanity for many future challenges and gave many interesting ideas to the scientists for centuries to come.

* * *

><p>adapted from Hobbyist's Guide to the UFP Starfleet by Timo Saloniemi<p> 


	10. Intermission 2109

Warp drive is a rare example of a technology that takes vast amounts of resources and time to develop, but then immediately offers total compensation for the effort. Vulcans have once calculated that a culture will either initiate a massive exploration and colonization program within 50 years of the invention, thus beginning the inevitable arc of galactic conquest, later complacency, and final fall to complete oblivion; or then it will hesitate with using the warp drive, and stagnate completely until awakened by warp-borne visitors. In the rare case it meets an aggressive neighbor in near-equal terms; it may also become a single-planet military power bent on isolationism and highly proficient in achieving that goal.

Earth seemed at first an example of the two latter paths. Because of the wounds of the recent nuclear war, the planet concentrated on rebuilding and development. It took thirty years before Earth behavior changed, in the years to come, several thousand vessels will leave the Solar system, and colonies will be founded on empty class M worlds. At this time, no warp-capable cultures are expanding into Earth's immediate vicinity: the Vulcans are already past their colonization phase, the Andorians mired down in their conflict with the Vulcans, the Vegan Tyranny already collapsed, the Kzinti soundly defeated and the Klingons licking their wounds from their Vulcan misadventure and undergoing a social upheaval. The earliest years of UE Starfleet thus represent a rare opportunity to observe a space navy evolving in a power vacuum, unhindered, but prepared for external threats. Whatever hindrance or inspiration Earth's Vulcan protectors provided remains a matter of some disagreement, even after several centuries of study.

The starship types developed by United Earth are in many ways exceptional for an ascending interstellar power. Races beginning their star travel amidst other FTL cultures are often forced to accept an excessively military posture to survive in the competitive environment, and this normally limits the experimentation done on high speed and long range propulsion, as well as curtailing exploration programs. The basic design of several early Earth vessels in turn places great importance on these very aspects, while featuring limited offensive and defensive armaments. The ubiquitous cargo ships of the 2100s-2140s are a remarkable exception from galactic norm, a design sacrificing everything else for the superior ability to engage in interstellar trade. The conscious choice of UE Starfleet to dedicate major resources to aiding in the creation of this nonmilitary fleet was seen as an equally unique sacrifice in galactic history, at least for those cultures that have survived beyond their first century in space. Truth to be said, it was not really a sacrifice at all. Using the rebuilding period Earth prepared a future infrastructure to launch not just a small number of ships, but to send out even whole fleets or armadas. With the long view, leaders of Earth understood that military might is not the only way to dominance. Also, even though Earth sent out lightly armed ships into the depths of space, she didn't forget to provide heavy armed escorts or patrols for them which was only a step away from establishing a military navy.

* * *

><p>adapted from Hobbyist's Guide to the UFP Starfleet by Timo Saloniemi<p> 


	11. Intermission 2121

**United Earth Commonwealth**

The advent of the Warp 3 in 2091 engine kicked off Earth's colonization initiative. Humans would not only live on the few planets within the Sol system, but also on planets belonging to neighboring solar systems. It was also the beginning of diplomatic relationships with neighboring interstellar powers and blooming of trade.

Up to the creation of the Commonwealth in 2121, all human colonies had a limited self-government, but were still represented to Earth only by the Department of Colonization. These colonies stayed loyal to Earth and acknowledged the policies set forth by the United Earth Council and united under the United Earth banner.

This didn't change much with the establishment of the Commonwealth; only notable difference was the creation of the United Earth Commonwealth Senate, where every planet of the Commonwealth has weighted voting power. Still, the policies are continued to be set by the United Earth Council. Also the growing importance of several colonies enabled humans to sway several minor species to its side, from which the United Earth Commonwealth unofficially became a major power in the quadrant.

Only the launch of a warp 5 vessel will clearly and officially announce the Commonwealth's intention to play in the major league.


	12. Chapter 3

2128, January 12th: Palais de la Concorde, Office of the United Earth Council

"I thank you all for coming in person", started Harmon Axelrod, "but a problem has arisen with the Vulcans."

"What problem", the German, a woman in her mid-forties was amused, "Sasav didn't like that the Sun went up again, or did Soval loose his way again?"

"It not so funny", sighed Axelrod, "we received intelligence from Vulcan, that some elements on Vulcan are no longer happy with holding us back and are now sending agents here to sabotage the work at the Warp 5 complex. It seems we are moving along too fast for their liking."

The Chilean was surprised: "How is that possible, we have followed the plan as was proposed by our predecessors and Gaia at that time, does Terra have any input on this?"

A pleasant voice sounded: "Yes, I have some proposals, but they are not pleasant."

"So out with it", replied Axelrod.

Terra explained: "I would recommend that the agents be left to carry out their mission, the development be slowed down for the next 10 years and even shortly before a successful test several disasters have to be planned to ease the Vulcans' suspicion. Please, let me explain. I communicated with the AI on Vulcan and he informed me of growing irregularities in the Vulcan people, they seem to be growing distant from what we believe to be Surak's teachings and becoming more arrogant then before, but you can read that in your reports too. Plus Athena should shortly announce the development of the Beta 7 computer, so I believe that Cerberus should be upgraded and receive additional tasks. Not only to search for Augment devolution, but also to profile Space Forces personal and locate alien agents."

The Korean was also not sure: "But such slowing could force us to fall behind our long term plans, what if a force, even Vulcans themselves, choose this time to attack."

Terra had an answer: "Both Thor and Hermes agree, that there is no military force that could match successfully against the UE Forces on domestic ground, so both colonies and the trade are, even in case of war, if not safe then at least protectable. And in case we would need the speed, as Athena says we can refit the ships with Vulcan warp generators."

Axelrod sighed: "Alright, we should vote on it, but we are forced to agree. What dangerous times we live in. Also we all should go personally visit Henry Archer and explain to him why we cannot allow him to finish his engine, but I fear we are stealing the last years of his life."

"Can't we just transfer him to a secret project?", asked the Maori.

"It is an option", responded Axelrod, "but he is just too high-profile for that. Perhaps that is the answer, why can't he visit the warp-development facilities located on the colonies. But I worry about his health. Why don't we put the options before him and let him decide, that would be for the best."


	13. Intermission 2129

**United Earth colonies**

Luna: Established in 2039

Mars: Established in 1990, colony renewed in 2075

Venus: Established in 2077

Europa: Established in 2080

Callisto: Established in 2080

Titan: Established in 2082

Uranus: Established in 2083

Neptune: Established in 2085

Alpha Centauri III: Established in 2094

Terra Nova: Established in 2101

Alpha III: Established in 2104

Altair VI: Established in 2104

Berengaria VI: Established in 2105

Vega IX: Established in 2105

Ophiucus: Established in 2108

Berengaria VII: Established in 2109

Khi Ceti A: Established in 2112

New Berlin: Established in 2117

Deneva: Established in 2125

Hellios: To be established in 2130

Gault: To be established in 2133

Beta Rigel: To be established in 2136

Tarod IX: To be established in 2141

**United Earth outposts and bases**

Pluto: Established in 2069

Mercury: Established in 2074

Eris: Established in 2075

Ceres: Established in 2078

Bernard's Star: Established in 2101

Wolf 359: Established in 2103

Lalande 21185: Established in 2103

Luyten 726-8: Established in 2104

WISE 1541-2250: Established in 2105

Ross 154: Established in 2106

Ross 248: Established in 2106

Lacaille 9352: Established in 2108

Ross 128: Established in 2109

EZ Aquarii: Established in 2109

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

Ohniaka: Established in 2114

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

- information secret -

**United Earth foreign relations**

Vulcan: Embassy built in 2094; relations remain neutral, on one side there is long-term trade and the exchange of ideas, on the other there is the active sabotage being done to Earth's development; the area around the human embassy in ShiKahr is slowly growing into a separate interstellar city, where one can see even an Andorian or Tellerite

Andoria: Embassy built in 2096; relations remain neutral, humans are seen as servants of Vulcans, although this view is changing; many young Andorians challenge humans to duels to gain prestige, this gives humans great standing in the eyes of Andorians.

Tellar: Embassy built in 2095; relations are on the good side of neutral; Tellerite and human traders are often in competition with one another, but given the willingness of humans to defend any ship against aggressors, the Tellerites are beginning to trust humans.

Axanar: Embassy built in 2095; participating in an Officer Exchange with United Earth Commonwealth, may even join the Commonwealth in the future

Kaferia: Embassy built in 2095; are currently in discussions in joining the United Earth Commonwealth

Draylax: Embassy built in 2095; have become a United Earth Commonwealth protectorate, also many younglings voice their wish that the planet joins the United Earth Commonwealth

Tarkalea: Embassy built in 2097

Denobula Triaxa: Embassy built in 2098

Xyrillia: Embassy built in 2098; they are looking to Earth for protection, are expected to join the United Earth Commonwealth soon

Lorillia: Embassy built in 2099

B'saari: Embassy built in 2101

Antaran: Embassy built in 2102

Ktaris: Embassy built in 2105

Tarkalea: Embassy built in 2108

Orion: Embassy built in 2109; the embassy functions more like a trade post; security has been increased since the 30s, when several Orion women using their pheromones and supported by armed males tried to gain access and steal any information contained within; breathing mask or a filtering apparatus must be worn when in contact with Orions.

Keto-Enol: Embassy built in 2110

Boroth: Embassy built in 2111

Coridan: Embassy built in 2112

Melvara: Embassy built in 2113

Lyssaria: Embassy built in 2113


	14. Intermission 2133

**United Earth Forces organization**

United Earth Forces is perhaps the largest and most complex single organization in Commonwealth space. Starfleet alone employs hundreds of thousands; the Ground Force is much larger. Bases are located in every system, with every colonized world in the Commonwealth having at least some military presence.

_**United Earth Forces Command**_

The commander of United Earth Forces (third in command after the Head-Councilor and Deputy Head-Councilor of the United Earth Council) is the Chairman of the United Earth Forces Command. The Chair of the United Earth Forces Command works closely with the Head of the United Earth Council on shaping long-range United Earth Forces policy, especially in the fields of new weapons technologies and colonization. The Chair is also the final authority on United Earth Forces policy and regulations, and the various internal affairs and legal offices report directly to him. The Vice-Chair's special areas of responsibility include training, recruitment, public relations and liaising with the government. United Earth Forces security policy dictates that the Chair and the Vice-Chair never travel together. The other chiefs each oversee a particular aspect of United Earth Forces operations: The Chief of Naval Operations commands the space navy and all its associated operations; The Chief of Planetary Operations is responsible for army deployments and management; The Chief of Military Intelligence is responsible for espionage, counterespionage, surveillance, security and special operations; Finally, the Chief of Last Defense Operations commands all resources used directly to protect Earth.

**Command Section**

The Command Section of United Earth Forces is based almost completely on Earth, with only a few research stations being located on other worlds. Much of its duties consist of administration, research and similar duties. United Earth Forces command is officially located in San Francisco. However, many command functions have been also based on the battlestation Sol-01. This massive orbital fortress is a combined spacedock/shipyard and orbital weapons platform.

Logistics (LogCmd)

The Command Branch logistics section faces the awesome task of coordinating all of United Earth Forces' assets, and getting them where they are needed. The sheer scale of this task is daunting; even those each division is designed to be as self-sufficient as possible. Logistics Command makes use of some of the most powerful computers in the United Earth Commonwealth to track the various components and supplies used by United Earth Forces. Logistics Command comes into its own when planning combined-arms operations. Getting all the supplies and equipment needed by a single Squadron or Army into position is nightmarish enough, but can be accomplished by that Group's quartermasters. A combined-arms operation, however, brings multiple types of units together and so needs high-level co-ordination. LogCmd is primarily located on battlestation Sol-01.

_Shipping (ShipCmd)_

United Earth Forces has its own fleet of cargo ships and shuttles. It also operates numerous conventional bulk cargo carriers. That said, United Earth Forces also supplies outposts and colonial bases, and the Shipping section's efforts are normally concentrated on getting supplies out to vessels on the frontier or in war zones. The Commonwealth's main munitions plants and shipyards are in the Sol system, so most supply traffic goes from Sol out to other worlds. More conventional supplies such as food, water, basic life-support and dilithium can be obtained at colonies, but spare parts and specialized items must be brought from Sol. Supplying vessels on long-range missions can be difficult. ShipCmd is primarily located on battlestation Sol-01, although it has offices and warehouses throughout the Commonwealth.

United Earth Forces Post Office (UEFPO)

United Earth Forces have their own internal postal system, carrying physical mail and parcels to soldiers posted offworld.

_Stores (StoCmd)_

Stores Command is responsible for the warehousing and storage of supplies and equipment, from emergency rations to whole starships being mothballed. Many of the warehouses are actually orbital stations in high orbit. Stores is also responsible for the storage of weapons. These are kept in special depots ringed with defense satellites (for orbital depots) or in the heart of Ground Force camps (for ground depots). Security at these sites is extremely tight. Stores also maintains several highly secure locations where sensitive items are kept. The locations of these sites are kept secret; most are in hollowed-out asteroids in obscure systems. Stores is coordinated from battlestation Sol-01, but major depots are located on Luna, Mars and Alpha Centauri III.

_Supplies and Purchasing (SupPurCmd)_

SupPurCmd handles the obtaining of equipment for the Forces, either through actual manufacture or trade. Supplies is based in San Francisco.

Administration (AdCmd)

United Earth Forces Administration is a colossal bureaucracy, but it has taken much of the administrative burden off officers in the field. Computer systems now automatically handle much of the paperwork. More than any army in history, United Earth Forces officers can concentrate on training, fighting and leading their troops instead of performing bureaucratic chores. They still complain about the amount of bureaucracy, and any vessel or base out of touch with the computer networks faces a torrent of forms to fill out. Administration includes several key subsections that are highly important to the functioning of United Earth Forces.

_Accounting_

The Accounting Section is run by the Paymaster General of the Forces. The Accounting department is located in San Francisco.

_Archives (ArcCmd)_

The Archives section maintains all of United Earth Forces' records. No files are ever deleted deliberately; the Archives section has virtually infinite storage space at its disposal. Every United Earth Forces member's record is contained in encrypted form on their dog tags or implants. This record contains the soldier's training, postings, qualifications, medical and psychological evaluations and commander's comments and notes. All of this data, save the medical records, is automatically locked before battle, to prevent enemy agents decoding the record in the event of capture. ArcCmd is located on battlestation Sol-01 and at the United Earth Forces Datacore in Colorado.

_Public Relations (PubRCmd)_

United Earth Forces is committed to maintaining good relations with the public. The press office fields queries news services, as well as organizes for embedded journalists to be sent on certain high-profile missions. This department also deals with complaints and lawsuits against United Earth Forces, and dispatches troubleshooters and lawyers to deal with problems off Earth. It has such a close working relationship with the Department of Information, that it can be even considered a subsidiary of it. Public Relations works in concert with Recruitment to run United Earth Forces' recruiting drives.

_Recruitment (RecCmd)_

United Earth Forces rarely has a problem with recruitment – the pay scales are good, the prestige associated with the role is high, and there is a tradition of service in many families and cultures across the Commonwealth. Recruitment offices and advertisements can be seen in every city and colony. Recruitment is located at San Francisco.

_Internal Affairs (UEFIACMD)_

Internal Affairs agents investigate criminal activity and disciplinary problems within United Earth Forces. It is not a counter-intelligence section, but is closer to a form of military police. The two do work closely together, and many officers believe that Internal Affairs is nothing but a puppet of the Intelligence branch. Internal Affairs agents have considerable discretionary powers when it comes to investigating their cases, and are able to demand full co-operation from even high-ranking officers. IA officers are trained to be the best law enforcement agents, with a full knowledge of forensics and other investigative techniques. Internal Affairs is split between battlestation Sol-01 and San Francisco.

_Judge Advocate General (JAG)_

The JAG's office provides legal counsel and advice to military staff and officers. This not only covers civil cases, but also gives advice to officers in the field – the legal consequences of war have become just as important as any other. JAG officers also run the military courts. The JAG offices are located in San Francisco.

Research (United Earth Forces Science, UEFSci)

United Earth Forces is at the forefront of research in multiple fields of technology, although some of this research is carried out in concert with government research centers. Currently, United Earth Forces research concentrates on a few key technologies; mostly aimed at countering the massive advantage other races have over humans. That said, Research operates dozens of special projects in numerous different fields.

_Medical (UEFSci, Medical)_

United Earth Forces' medical research is centered on the following topics:

Space Medicine: Centered in the battlestation Sol-02 around Earth, space medicine concentrates on the effects of prolonged space travel on humans. The problems arising from having hundreds of humans crammed into a metal box for months, even years, at a time and exposed to all sorts of exotic alien diseases and bacteria are manifold. Space Medicine works on new viral shields and broad-spectrum immunizations.

Genetic and Surgical Enhancement: Experiments in creating supersoldiers have been moved to the Ascension project and development of synthetic organs has been transferred to civilian research. Combat drugs have been somewhat more useful, although United Earth Forces has completely discontinued this practice due to problems with dependencies and withdrawals and also due to the rising issue of loyalty and discipline. Experiments are currently focusing on improved low-cost bionic enhancements as opposed to the expensive full-organ replacements.

Regeneration: The lethality of energy-based weaponry has outstripped most old known forms of body armor. The vast majority of hits are lethal. However, secondary blasts, shrapnel and other injuries can bring a soldier to the brink of death, but leave him in still marginally alive. Experiments in regeneration technology, in stimulating and enhancing the body's natural ability to heal itself, are being carried out in the Reed Army Medical Centre on Earth and in other laboratories across the Commonwealth. Ideally, this technology will remove the need for clumsy bionics and allow injured personnel to be fully restored even when they have lost limbs or organs.

Combat Medicine: Stabilizing a critically wounded soldier in the heat of battle is a challenge for the best medic. Speed is of the essence here. From the invention of wound glue in the Vietnam War to slap patches during World War III, every development in combat medicine has focused on faster and faster methods. Currently, efforts are centering on integrating medical systems into battle armor, so that a soldier shot while wearing battle armor would have wound sealants and stimulants injected automatically.

Xenobiology: Studying the capabilities and weaknesses of potentially hostile species is a necessary part of modern warfare. The Xenobiological Laboratories are located on battlestation Sol-02. All of the commonly encountered species have had their DNA sequenced (and flash-clones have been grown to study anatomy and physiology), so the race is on to gain information on more exotic species.

_Weapons Research (UEFSci, Weapons)_

Closing the gap between Vulcan and human weapons technologies has been the great challenge of the modern era. In terms of total power, the gap has largely been closed. Among others, the current projects include:

Smart Missiles: The new missile design is essentially a robot spacecraft with a high-yield short-range antimatter device at its core. The smart missile flies at an enemy capital ship, executing a pre-programmed series of evasive maneuvers before closing-in, exploding on impact with the hull.

The majority of weapons research is done on Earth. The main labs are on battlestation Sol-01 and on several islands in the central Pacific.

_Electronics (UEFSci, Elec)_

Electronics research focuses on:

Subspace Sensors

Image Recognition: The naked eye is of little use in ship-to-ship engagements, although firing using 'iron sights' is still used in emergencies. Real-time analysis of visual data had languished for decades, but now it is coming back into its own. The United Earth Forces Artificial Intelligence Centre in Connecticut has developed SIT (Sensor Instantaneous Targeting), a software system that swiftly scans digital images, gathers data from active and passive sensors and is capable of working out a firing solution based on them. SIT's greatest advantage may be its capability to target cloaked vessels, which was so far successfully tested with Xyrillian and derivate cloaking devices.

Artificial Intelligence: The AI research being carried out at UEFAIS is long ranging, not only do they research the AI based on the Beta computer, but also new purely human designs. Simple artificial intelligences are to be used to manage ship and station functions.

_Subspace Research (UEFSci, SubSp)_

Warp drive research has continued unabated since the initial invention by Zefram Cochrane. Modern warp drive engines are several times smaller and efficient than the clunky original designs. Most subspace research is carried out at Bozeman, while a new center is also growing in New Samarkand on Alpha Centauri III. Humanity is one of the only races whose technology is moving forward in new directions as opposed to being static.

_Gravatics (UEFSci, Grav)_

Force Fields: The ultimate expression of gravatics is not mere artificial gravity or inertia control – it is the projection of graviton-based fields out from the vessel, to produce force shields, tractor fields and force beams. Experiments in all of these fields are underway.

_Psychology (UEFSci, Psych)_

United Earth Forces attaches a great deal of importance to psychological and psychosocial research, including xenopsychology.

Theory of Command: This field of research is centered at the United Earth Forces Academy chapter at Sandhurst in England. It is the theory of command and loyalty in the abstract, without direct reference to any particular branch of service or army, but instead focuses on how officers can inspire loyalty and competence, how to ensure smooth and accurate communication up and down the chain of command and so on.

Psychopressured Warfare: Psychopressure warfare is the strategic equivalent of hitting pressure points in martial arts. Taking out key sites like communications networks, command centers, bridges, spaceports and so on is a tactic dating back millennia; psychopressure warfare incorporates a mathematical model of enemy cultural, political and economic into the selection of targets. Psychopressured warfare would permit a commander to choose whether he wants to break an enemy's will to fight, or to drive them into a frenzy to overexert themselves, or to divert them into a particular course of action.

Xenopsychology: Understanding alien motivations is obviously important in diplomacy and warfare. The xenopsych research center is located on battlestation Sol-02.

_Fleet Technologies (UEFSci, FTech)_

This catchall department covers specialized research and design for Starfleet vessels and bases. It sources and developes new classes of ships. Fleet Technologies also provides updated technical briefings and training, and has the final call on the deployment of new technologies and weapons to the field.

Fleet Technology Requirements and Evaluation Group (UEFSci, FTREG)

The awkwardly named FTREG are the test pilots of Starfleet, working with experimental weapons and prototypes. They have several test hulls available to them. FTREG evaluates new designs and tests the integration of new weapons systems into existing designs.

_Ground Force Science (UEFSci, GFSci)_

The Ground Force Science section focuses on research and development of new technologies and weapons to be used on planet's surface, but has also made great strides in researching new medical treatments and life support techniques. The Ground Force's bases on alien worlds do give it a unique opportunity to study different ecosystems, biologies and conditions.

_Anachronic Development (UEFSci, Anachro)_

The biggest division, using ideas from the pre-Warp era to devise new technology, designs and tactics; like fighters, carriers, missile ships and so on.

Training

The United Earth Forces Training Command is based at the United Earth Forces Academy main chapter in San Francisco. The Training section is led by the Superintendent Committee, consisting of 3 flag officers with the rank of an admiral or general. The president of the Superintendent Committee is called the Superintendent of the United Earth Forces Academy.

For the most part, all cadets share the same classes during the first year.

_ Naval Training Command_

The United Earth Forces Naval Training Command operates out of the United Earth Forces Academy out of Luna. A stint on Luna is required for all cadets, but the real training goes on down the well on Earth or in deep space. New enlisted recruits go to the United Earth Forces Academy, which has branches in Florida, France and China. Officer Cadets attend the officer school, which has sections on Luna, San Francisco and England.

Enlisted personnel sign up for a three, six, or nine-year period of duty. Training courses last six months or one year, although further training is given while on duty. Technicians are trained to the highest standards. United Earth Forces gives extra benefits to those who sign on for longer periods. Note that final decisions on where a new recruit goes are made at the RecCmd level, so a citizen who signs up in hopes of exploring the galaxy might find himself scrubbing latrines as an infantryman.

Future officers train as the next generation of Captains for United Earth Starfleet. Training takes three years, plus a probationary year on a vessel in active service is required. Cadets are trained in leadership, tactics, history and diplomacy as well as a chosen technical field. Officers must serve for at least nine years; most are in Starfleet for life.

Cadet Fleet: The Cadet Fleet is made up of the ships attached to the Naval Training Command. Most of the NTC's ships are antiques dating back to the earliest days of the fleet.

_ Ground Force Training Command (UEFGFTC)_

United Earth Forces Ground Force Training Command oversees the training of both enlisted men and officers. Enlisted troops are trained at any training command across the Commonwealth. Troops enlist for three, six or nine years and are trained in a technical specialization or special field of combat. The most prestigious place for officers to be trained is the United Earth Forces Academy chapter at West Point in Nebraska. Officer training takes four years, after which the officer is obliged to serve for another ten, although most make lifetime careers out of the Army.

Surgeon General's Office (SGO)

The Surgeon General is the head of medicine within United Earth Forces. All the military hospitals and sickbays are under the control of this section. United Earth Forces has at least one fully equipped sickbay on every capital ship and space station, and maintains some of the most advanced medical facilities for the treatment of injured soldiers on Earth, Mars and Alpha Centauri III.

Diplomatic Corps

The Diplomatic Corps are the first contact and negotiation specialists of United Earth Forces, described as a cross between ambassadors and planetary hostage negotiators. While United Earth diplomats handle most diplomatic contacts, United Earth Forces officials are there on the frontier and often have to speak for the Commonwealth. More and more authority to speak for the Commonwealth has been handed over to the Corps.

_**United Earth Starfleet**_

The fleet is without a doubt the pride of the United Earth Commonwealth. The first sight most aliens see of humanity are the dark grey vessels of the fleet; commanding one of Earth's mighty starships is the highest ambition of many young officers. The United Earth Starfleet is the best-equipped and most technologically advanced fighting force in history, the ultimate line of defense against alien aggression. Control of space is the ultimate goal of modern warfare, and Starfleet is United Earth Forces' ultimate weapon in this war.

**Chief of Naval Operations (CNO)**

The Chief of Starfleet is the third ranking of the United Earth Forces Command, after the Chair and Vice-Chair. Starfleet Command is located on Battlestation Sol-01 in Earth Orbit. The Chief of Starfleet is always a fleet admiral and is the highest ranking military officer in Starfleet. Below the CNO, Starfleet is divided into active fleets and several support branches, referred to as Fleet Operations and Shore Operations respectively.

**Survey (UEFNSS)**

The United Earth Forces Naval Stellar Survey section is responsible for mapping the galaxy. It works closely with the Exploratory Fleet and is considered to be in the chain of command between the Exploratory Fleet Command and the CNO during peacetime. UEFNSS also has close ties to United Earth Forces Intelligence, as it receives the reports from those Captains and officers who have come into contact with alien races. UEFNSS also has close relations with the United Earth Ministry of Commerce, as it is this section that secures new trading lines.

Spacewatch (UEFNSW)

Spacewatch is the network of listening posts, long-range probes, telescopes, beacons and other data gathering systems that are United Earth Forces' electronic eyes and ears. Spacewatch actually dates back to early efforts to detect Earth-crossing asteroids in the 21st century, but has evolved to become an important part of naval intelligence. It still has a scientific mission, but UEFNSW is as likely to be looking for alien warships as it is to be searching the heavens for dead pulsars or cosmic rays. UEFNSW is based in Australia on Earth.

Stellar Cartography (UEFNSC)

'Stellar' is perhaps a misnomer – all the stars within reach of humanity's ships have long since been mapped. UEFNSC is more interested in what it around those stars, and works to map planetary systems and asteroid belts. Topographical maps are made by the Ground Force's Ordnance Survey section, which works closely with UEFNSC, but anything above the atmosphere falls into UEFNSC's sphere of interest. The Stellar Cartography section is based on Mars.

Communications (UEFNTC)

United Earth Forces Naval Communications maintains the fleet's electronic communications and computer networks. Its chief responsibility is the subspace amplifiers network that allows for real-time communication between Earth and the various colonies and outposts, but it also manages conventional radio and laser relays and satellites. Communications is based on battlestation Sol-01.

**Naval Operations Command (NOC)**

NOC is responsible for the mid-level command and coordination of the fleet, especially joint-fleet operations and combined arms operations. All fleet movements are logged and support is assigned from this operations center.

Fleet Readiness Assessment (FRAOC)

Fleet Readiness assesses the ability and combat readiness of Starfleet. It runs war-games, tests officers, runs simulations of battles and studies past engagements. The FRAOC (Fleet Readiness Assessment Operations Command) is the ultimate determiner – apart from the battlefield itself, of course – of how effective the United Earth Starfleet is. The FRAOC receives regular updates on enemy forces from United Earth Forces Intelligence and adapts tactics and deployments to compensate, as well as advising the Fleet Technologies and Requirements Group.

Strategic Planning Office (NSPO)

The Naval Strategic Planning Office translates long-term projections of conflicts and developing situations into fleet movements. The vast distances and long travel times involved in interstellar war require careful planning. The NSPO's purpose is to give United Earth Forces a level of co-ordination to mount multiple simultaneous assaults over light-years of space.

**Cargo Service (CS)**

The Cargo Service is the Merchant Marine of United Earth. It carries cargo from one planet to another, transports passengers, helps keeps colonies supplied, and transports and sells certain types of goods.

**Naval Personnel (NPslO)**

The Personnel Office, based in Florida, administers Naval personnel of all ranks and assignments.

**Starfleet Medical Command (SMed)**

Starfleet Medical Command reports to the Surgeon General's Office, but specializes in the sickbay facilities on ships and satellite bases, as well as the treatment of space related injuries and maladies, notably radiation burns, zero-gravity bone wastage, high-gravity skeletal stresses and so on.

**Starfleet Special Units (SSU)**

Like the Ground Force, Starfleet has a number of elite special-purpose combat units. These are the best of the best. They are under the direct command of the CNO, but are attached to the various Fleets for operational purposes.

**Fleet Base Operational (FBO)**

Fleet Base Operations controls all of United Earth Forces' space stations and naval planetside bases such as spaceports, landing fields, proving grounds, observation posts and so on. Moving a starbase is a massive undertaking, of course, so Starfleet generally prefers to build new stations instead of moving older ones. The establishment of a starbase is a hugely significant gesture – a starbase offers repair and refit facilities to military craft, can handle huge amount of cargo and traffic, and essentially lays claim to a whole system. Deploying a spacestation in orbit is a clear sign to alien governments that the United Earth Commonwealth considers the world below a holding. Stations are also defensive bulwarks, mounting considerably more firepower than most battleships.

Base Maintenance (FBMaint)

This technical group maintains all systems on board United Earth Forces naval bases. Base maintenance is generally looked down on by the other technical sections, being dismissed as the equivalent of 'janitorial work', compared to the more glamorous and challenging duties of damage control onboard a fighting ship or being on the cutting edge of technology at the shipyards.

Base Supplies (FBSup)

Only the largest military stations are large enough to have internal habitats. Other stations have to be constantly re-supplied with food, water and other needful supplies. In situations where a base cannot be supplied on a regular basis, then extra hydroponics and storage bays can be swapped in, replacing cargo, shuttle or weapons bays.

Base Defense (FBDef)

Satellite bases can mount much larger weapons. Immobile installations can also carry heavier armor, as their great mass does not need to be moved from place to place. The normal tactics for taking starbases, then, shy away from direct assault and focus on boarding actions or siege warfare. Base Defense officers are trained in repelling boarders and running blockades. Base Defense also controls United Earth Forces' ground based weapons. United Earth Forces does have defensive batteries buried in the moons of many colonies, however – the lower lunar gravity and lack of interposing atmosphere coupled with the armor of a few billion tons of moon-rock makes these emplacement useful firing platforms. Base Defense's troops are drawn from the Orbital Assault section of the Ground Force.

Base Personnel (FBPsl)

The personnel section of Fleet Base Operations administers assignments, promotions, pay and all other personnel-related issues relating to Shore Operations.

Logistics (FBLog)

The Logistics section co-ordinates re-supply runs and storage with FBSup, but is also responsible for traffic control in association with Border Control. Military traffic takes precedence over civilian traffic throughout the Commonwealth, and civilian or corporate orbital bases much defer to military bases on all orbital traffic.

**Fleet Space Operations (FSO)**

The FSO controls all fleet operations – any military ships in space fall under its control. Starfleet is divided into several fleets, each of which has their own subcommand. Each fleet is organized in the same way – there is a Fleet Command that reports to the FSO. Below Fleet Command, the Fleet is divided into a Special Operations Group, a Fleet Reserve and a number of Squadrons.

Fleet Command (FC)

Fleet Command is headed by an admiral, and directs the operations of the fleet as a whole. It is responsible for allocating ships to Squadrons, assigning missions and objectives and all command-level decisions. Fleet Command is normally located on a space station or other command post, although specially equipped starships can serve as mobile bases.

Fleet Reserve (FRsv)

Each fleet has a reserve of older vessels, training and science vessels and other ships that are not fighting ships of the line, but can be called in to reinforce a position if necessary. The reserve is augmented by a few modern ships that are still undergoing shakedown or testing. The Fleet Reserve is rarely used in combat, but is regularly used in patrolling the inner systems for raiders or smugglers. While the Fleet Reserve is divided into Squadrons when operating as part of the Reserve, these Squadrons are broken up and individual ships are attached to existing fleet Squadrons.

Special Operations (FSpecOps)

Fleet Special Operations Command consists of any special units assigned by Starfleet Special Units to the Fleet, as well as any Squadrons that are specifically assigned to FSpecOps. As the Special Units are normally assigned by a mission-by-mission basis, they are attached to the fleet command structure at this point instead of being integrated into Squadrons in a more conventional fashion.

Squadron (Squadron Name or S#)

Squadrons are teams of ships, normally organized around a single capital ship. A Squadron is designed to be self-sufficient and to be able to undertake and complete any common type of mission. The Squadron's member vessels are chosen to compensate for each other's weaknesses. While Squadrons are something of an ad-hoc structure (squadrons can be dissolved and reformed at the whim of Fleet Command, and few Squadrons last more than a few months), most include the following components. A Squadron is normally centered on a single capital ship; in cases where the squadron contains multiple capital ships, one ship is designated the command vessel and the Squadron Commander is located there.

_Squadron Command, Communications and Control Centre (C3)_

The group's C3 command is located on board the command vessel. C3 handles communications and data sharing for the squadron as a whole and makes sure the Squadron Commander knows exactly where each ship is and what it is doing. C3 is often abbreviated to Control.

_Capital Ships_

Capital Ships are vessels that are the mainstays of the defensive line. Capital ships are the strong center of the squadron, defending the command post and coordinating the rest of the squadron's activities. In battle, the capital ships engage other capital ships once the fighters have stripped them of their weapons.

_Escorts_

Escort vessels are designed to accompany other vessels as a means of protection. Escorts typically protect less armed vessels, or vessels carrying an important cargo.

_Fire Support_

Fire Support ships engage from long range. Fire Support ships deal as much damage from range as possible, and then follow the other ships in.

_Logistic Support_

Logistic vessels stay out of battle, as they can contribute little.

_Marine Corps_

Troops assigned to the Squadron from the Ground Force are referred to as MaCos while operating as part of a Starfleet Squadron (Starfleet no longer has its own soldier corps). Often, a MaCo detachment stays attached to a particular ship or Squadron for its entire tour of duty.

**Construction**

The United Earth Forces' construction work is done by its own construction yards, where they also perform full-scale refits of ships and build secret projects.

Shipyards

The Naval Shipyards in orbit of Earth, Mars and Alpha Centauri III are essentially massive frameworks that can handle the disassembly of a warship in zero gravity. There are also fourteen secret shipyards and bases beyond Earth space where the work on the advanced designs is being carried out. This is not counting the hidden yards in the asteroid belt.

Repair and Refit

The real purpose of the construction section is the United Earth Forces Repair and Refit teams. These are based at the various bases. Every vessel is checked out and repaired after a mission or patrol.

Research and Development

Naval Construction R&D works with the general United Earth Forces Research branch on new ship designs and technologies.

_**United Earth Ground Force**_

The United Earth Planetary Operations Force is generally seen as the less popular section of the military. Certainly, given United Earth Forces' primarily defensive and exploratory role, and given that the Ground Force has not yet faced the challenge it was originally formed for (retaking a conquered colony, or taking an inhabited world from a hostile force), it is perhaps understandable that the Army has always been second-best in the minds of the general population.

**Chief of Planetary Operations (CPO)**

The Chief of the Ground Force is the commander of all United Earth Forces ground forces, and sits on the United Forces Command. The CPO is always a Marshal. Below the CPO, the Ground Force is divided into Support, Orbital Assault and a number of Ground Force Groups. These Ground Force Groups change depending on current deployments.

**Ground Force Command (UEFGF Command)**

UEFA Command is located on Earth, in a specially built fortress city on the Baltic coast called Nova Riga. UEFGF Command is the ground-based equivalent of Battlestation Sol-01 – indeed, the two have a constant connection, allowing their computers to function as a single system. Most of the UEFGF Command is underground; the mountains around Nova Riga are catacombed with vaults and passageways that are buried deep enough to survive a direct hit from a mass driver.

Ordnance Survey (UEFOS)

The Ordnance Survey group is responsible for mapping the planets of the galaxy. The Starfleet's Survey Section actually finds the planets, but the UEFOS' radar and holography satellites then scan the planetary surface and produce detailed maps. Modern maps contain more than just geographic features; electronically integrated into their data is information on political and cultural groups, communications and power lines, stochastic weather models and so on. The UEFOS is a general-purpose spy network just as much as it is a cartography section.

Emergency Services (UEFES)

UEFES ensure public safety and health by addressing different emergencies. Some exist solely for addressing certain types of emergencies whilst others deal with ad hoc emergencies as part of their normal responsibilities. Many of these agencies engage in community awareness and prevention programs to help the public avoid, detect, and report emergencies effectively. Evolved when army units had to perform peacekeeping duty after WWIII and the unification.

_Constabulary (UEFC)_

The general collection of all police forces of United Earth. Providing community safety and acting to reduce crime against persons and property.

Police

The Police enforce law, protect property and reduce civil disorder in civilian matters.

(Bomb disposal)

To render safe hazardous explosive ordnance, such as terrorist devices or unexploded wartime bombs.

(Emergency management)

To provide and coordinate resources during large-scale emergencies.

(Amateur radio emergency communications)

To provide communications support to other emergency services.

(Amateur radio communications groups)

Provide communications support during emergencies.

(Hazmat)

Removal of hazardous materials.

(Public utilities)

Safeguarding electricity and water, which are all potentially hazardous if infrastructure fails.

(Emergency road service)

Provide repair or recovery for disabled or crashed vehicles.

(Community emergency response teams)

Help organize facilities such as rest centers during large emergencies.

(Animal control)

Can assist or lead response to emergencies involving animals.

Security

The Security Section is responsible for the safety and security of all United Earth Forces bases. On ground this includes physical security (patrols, razor wire fences, sonic screamers), but also electronic security. Members with Orbital Assault training provide security for the various starbases and space stations controlled by Starfleet. These troops work in concert with Border Control at the various spaceports.

Military Police (MPs)

The Military Police are the Ground Force's police force, responsible for enforcing the law on bases and in camps, as well as tracking down deserters and enforcing discipline at times. They work in concert with Internal Affairs.

Border Control (UEFBC)

Border Control actually has relatively little to do with patrolling the borders of Commonwealth space; this section's duties revolve around customs and checkpoints. All Commonwealth citizens are guaranteed freedom of movement throughout Commonwealth space, although they must present valid travel cards at customs checks.

(UEC Travel Cards)

Travel cards are temporary attachments to a citizen's passport, which contain details on the traveler's journey and any waypoints he passes through. Each waypoint would be logged on the card. The traveler's passport contains full biographic and medical files on the traveler, although these are progressively encrypted – any customs official would be able to retrieve a traveler's name and port of origin, but more details would require higher authorization to access.

_Fire department_

Providing firefighters to deal with fire and rescue operations, and may also deal with some secondary emergency service duties.

Wildland fire suppression

To suppress, detect and control fires in forests and other wildland areas.

_Emergency medical service_

Providing ambulances and staff to deal with medical emergencies.

Blood/organ transplant supply

To provide organs or blood on an emergency basis.

Emergency social services

Disaster relief

Such as services provided by the Red Cross.

Famine relief teams

Poison Control

Providing specialist support for poisoning

_Search and rescue department_

Can be discipline-specific, such as urban, wildland, maritime, etc.

Air search

Providing aerial spotting for the emergency services.

Coastguard

Provide coastal patrols with a security function at sea, as well as involvement in search and rescue operations

Lifeboat

Dedicated providers of rescue lifeboat services, usually at sea.

Mountain rescue

To provide search and rescue in mountainous areas, and sometimes in other wilderness environments.

Cave rescue

To rescue people injured, trapped, or lost during caving explorations.

Mine rescue

Specially trained and equipped to rescue miners trapped by fires, explosions, cave-ins, toxic gas, flooding, etc.

Technical rescue

Other types of technical or heavy rescue, but usually specific to a discipline (such as swift water).

_Forest Service_

Ground Force Medical (UEFGFMed)

The Ground Force Medical Command co-ordinates the efforts of the Medical section in each Ground Force Group. It also operates the various military hospitals.

**Orbital Assault (OA)**

As so much of United Earth Forces' operations take place in space, Orbital Assault has risen from being a small group of specially trained troops into a vital third branch of the Ground Force. Orbital Assault is charged with the defense of United Earth Forces' spacebourn assets and also with carrying out combat in zero gravity. OA is sometimes erroneously referred to as the Marine Corps, as these are the soldiers most often seen on Starfleet vessels. Orbital Assault is based on Battlestation Sol-01.

Zero-G Combat Troops (ZGCT)

ZGC troops are trained for combat on board space vessels. The ZGCTs are the troops in the breaching pods who board enemy ships, or who walk across the outer hull of a space vessel to plant explosives. The ZGCTs are the elite forces of Orbital Assault.

Planetary Assault

The planetary assault section is the leading edge of any Ground Force attack on a planet below. While all troops are ready to deploy from troop transports, the Planetary Assault units can be released in coffin-sized drop pods from a standard torpedo launcher. Even tanks and support vehicles can be dropped from standard shuttle bays of ships in orbit. Planetary Assault goes in first; the regular Ground Force groups follow them in.

Ground Force Group Headquarters (HQ)

The Headquarters of each Ground Force Group is commanded by a Brigadier General or higher. HQ is the co-ordination center for the divisions in the group. HQ commands a number of subsections – depending on the size of the Ground Force Group, each of these could be a full division or bigger, or as small as a company.

_Transport (T)_

Transport assets are normally troop transport ships, heavy lifter VTOLs, and a host of smaller vehicles, mostly shuttles and hovercraft. Every division is designed to be as mobile as possible. A Transport section should be capable of moving the whole division within 72 hours.

_Armor (A)_

All Armor assets of United Earth Forces are environmentally sealed, allowing them to be used in non-breathable atmospheres and rendering them proof against biological and chemical attacks.

_Communications (C)_

Ground Force Communications use subspace, directional microwaves, lasers and tachyons, or even basic radio as a backup to transfer information. Security is maintained thanks to a scrambler chip that automatically encodes all transmissions. The scrambler key is changed regularly and must be manually updated (although, say, a platoon commander can update the communications keys of his entire platoon at once as long as all their links are within a short range). The Ground Force uses Mobile Communications Satellites, which are supercompact satellites that can be launched using a shuttle and give coverage over a 10,000 kilometer area.

_Recon (R)_

Recon uses spyplanes, scout vehicles and VTOLs to scout ahead of the army. Ideally, drones and satellite imaging can also be used to locate enemy forces and defenses, but the army can only rely on orbital assets if it has space superiority.

_Engineering (E)_

The Engineering Ground Force Corps is responsible for construction of bases, fortifications, spaceports, bridges and other facilities, as well as maintaining or demolishing such structures.

_Medical (M)_

United Earth Forces Ground Force Medical operates from MASH shuttles. These are light shuttles with a specially equipped sickbay, designed to stabilize soldiers and ready them for fast evacuation to the more elaborate medical facilities in the support vessels above. Each of the treatment bays on the MASH shuttle is self-contained and can be detached – for example, if there are seven soldiers who need immediate evacuation, but there are another five bays being used for less critical work, then those six bays can be removed from the shuttle easily. The shuttle takes off and brings the critically injured out, while the remaining five bays remain below to offer treatment to the less critical wounded.

_Air Support (AS)_

The Ground Force has a virtual monopoly on sub-orbital combat machines. The concept of an 'air force' with a distinct identity separate from Air Support for ground operations has long since been lost.

_Logistics (L)_

As every division should be capable of fighting and moving on its own, the Logistics section that provides support and supplies is as streamlined as possible. Equipment is standardized wherever possible and provided in prepackaged format as kits.

_Infantry (I)_

The heart and soul – and fighting arm – of United Earth Forces are the infantry. The infantry is the toughest, meanest and most heavily armed foot troops ever fielded by humanity.

Special Operations (UESpecOps)

The most used personnel by Military Intelligence.

_Special Assault Service (SAS)_

The best known of the SpecOps teams, the Special Assault Service are commandoes who can be dropped far behind enemy lines to complete the most difficult of missions. They are experts in reconnaissance, sabotage, infiltration and long-term covert training of indigenous peoples. They have access to the most advanced equipment.

_Combat Swimmer Flotillas (CSF)_

The 'Killer Whales' are the nautical version of the SAS, designed to operate in planetary oceans. They use wetsuits, which can crack oxygen from seawater for up to two weeks. They also use submarines and drive vehicles.

_Forward Combat Recon Unit (FCRU)_

FCRU are the elite recon units of Special Operations, equipped with the best in stealth and surveillance gear.

_Assault Rangers (CAS)_

The Assault Rangers, an elite strike force, are the leading edge of most infantry operations. They have their own assault ships, and can be on any planet in the Commonwealth within weeks. They are equipped for a full suborbital drop of all their gear, including armor.

_Combat Search and Rescue (CSR)_

The CSR specialize in retrieving downed pilots and other stranded personnel. Every CSR operative is trained as a trauma medic. The team can be dropped into the most hostile terrain and still make the pickup.

_Forward Air and Space Combat Control (FASCC)_

The FASCC are SpecOps' interface with Starfleet and conventional Air Support assets. FASCC teams arrange for air strikes and interdictions. The FASCC give SpecOps units full access to command functions even in the midst of a firefight far behind enemy lines.

_Special Air Wings (SAW)_

The Special Air Wings are the best pilots in the Ground Force. They can bring a gunship or transport anywhere on a planet to deliver a company of SAS or Assault Ranger. The SAWs can fly through a hail of enemy fire or the most nightmarish storms, and get their troops there safely.

_Special Action Teams (SATs)_

The Special Action Teams officially do not exist. They are made up of ex-SAS officers, and only recruit new members when an SAT member is killed. The SATs are unstoppable Special Forces capable of accomplishing any mission.

_Counter-Terrorism/Hostage Rescue Regiment (CTHR)_

The CTHR are an elite team with members draw from the ranks of the other SpecOps forces. Stopping terrorism has always been a priority for United Earth Forces – the CTHR has the best troops and equipment to get this job done. They can storm a space station crowded with terrorists and bring the ambassadors out alive while leaving a hundred terrorists dead or incapacitated in their wake.

_Hostile Environment Forces (HUEF)_

While all infantry units are trained in using sealed environment suits, the HUEF forces take this a step forward. They are trained to fight in conditions that push the limits of human life-support technology. HUEF troops are ready to fight on high-gravity worlds, on planets with toxic atmospheres, on worlds that burn or freeze with extremes of temperature. Most of the common alien races have broadly similar environmental requirements to humanity, so the HUEF can move through terrain and establish outposts where enemies fear to tread.

_**United Earth Forces Intelligence**_

United Earth Forces Intelligence is a massively powerful and influential organization. It has moved far beyond its original mandate of providing strategic intelligence to the other armed forces, and has absorbed many of the responsibilities of civilian intelligence agencies – it now monitors events within the Commonwealth as well as foreign powers, and works against terrorism and sedition as well as military threats. Organizationally, Intelligence is the third main branch of United Earth Forces, after Starfleet and Ground Force. It is divided into 12 Bureaus and five Divisions. The head of United Earth Forces Intelligence is always referred to as E.

**Chief of Military Intelligence (CMI, or 'E')**

The Chief holds the rank of a Fleet Admiral or Marshal. Unlike the leaders of the other branches who are invariably public figures, the head of Intelligence is kept shrouded in secrecy. Only a handful of people know who the current E is. The Chief and much of Intelligence's operations are based in London, although Intelligence also has offices all over the Commonwealth.

**Observation Directorate (UEFObDir)**

Observation Directorate's role is gathering information. Undercover operations have changed greatly since first contact. It is difficult to infiltrate human agents into alien societies – few are open enough to allow humans into even the middle echelons of their governments, industries or militaries, only surgical disguises are of limited effectiveness. Human intelligence – the gathering of information using undercover operatives – has been greatly limited, although there are plenty of aliens who are willing to sell information to UEFI in exchange for the hardest credit in known space. Observation Directorate's stated goal is to gather data on threats facing the Commonwealth from both within and without. It is considerably better at identifying internal threats than external ones.

SsLP/Starwatch Bureau

The SsLPs are Subspace Listening Posts, run in conjunction with the Spacewatch Section of Starfleet. The listening posts scan for transmissions and fields caused by ships at warp, in the hopes of gathering information about enemy movements. SsL Posts have been established on dozens of worlds. Most are automated, but a trained sensor operator has proven more effective than the best AIs at intuiting the different between the normal churn of subspace and the passage of a ship. Therefore, certain key SsLPs are manned. Starwatch is the bland name given to UEFI's fleet. Intelligence has a number of vessels attached to it; most are augmented cargo ships and shuttles. The fleet skulks around the borders of Earth and alien space, observing movement and making contact with useful sources of information. The Starwatch fleet is not a significant military force, but is virtually omnipresent – an UEFI agent is rarely more than light-year away from help. Starwatch itself is based in London, while the SsLP network is coordinated from the Spacewatch base at Woomera.

Bureau of Human Intelligence (HumInt)

The Human Intelligence section is the 'classic' spy section of UEFI – these are the people in trench coats and dark glasses meeting earnestly in parks and cafes. HumInt spends over 30% of its budget on bribes to informants and spies. About four-fifths of its efforts are concentrated on the Commonwealth itself. Human Intelligence has also tried to infiltrate various alien governments, but the scope of such endeavor resulted in these operations being transferred over to the nation-specific projects.

Bureau of Data Collection (DataCol)

Data Collection is closely associated, unsurprisingly, with the Bureau of Data Analysis. Together, the two represent the single largest concentration of computing power in Earth space. Data Collection's role is gathering information electronically – taps, intercepted subspace transmissions, monitoring programs on the computer networks, hacking into alien computers and so on. Practically every message sent in the United Earth Commonwealth can potentially be monitored by DataCol. Like HumInt, DataCol spends a great deal of effort intercepting and monitoring traffic within the Commonwealth, although it does allocate a slightly greater amount of funding and effort to the alien governments.

Observation Special Projects

The Directorate operates several special projects, each of which oversees a particular geopolitical region and is responsible for orchestrating the gathering of data within that region.

_Allies Affairs_ monitors the various powers that are either allied with the Commonwealth or are expected to join it.

_Protectorates Affairs_ monitors the various worlds which are under the Commonwealth protection, because they are either undeveloped or have been conquered by the Commonwealth.

_Associates Affairs_ monitor the various alien worlds which joined the Commonwealth.

The _Colonial Affairs_ section covers Observation of all human colonies outside the Sol system. Colonial Affairs' remit specifies that it look for signs of dissent and secessionist movements among the settled colonists, but it also monitors the various colonies and mining outposts. Colonial Affairs budget is generous in terms of the number of people it has to monitor, but pathetically inadequate in terms of space and travel.

_Central Affairs_ monitors the Sol system. It is by far the largest of the Special Projects. Its original brief was to monitor for signs of alien espionage attempts, but has been expanded to deal with terrorists, dissidents, traitors and alien sympathizers.

_Internal Affairs_ monitors United Earth Forces itself for signs of treason. It is a relatively small project.

**Operations Directorate (UEFOpsDir)**

Operation is the 'active' section of Intelligence, undertaking short or medium-term missions to deal with specific problems. OpsDir has its own special forces and also makes extensive use of the Ground Force's Special Operations Units. OpsDir is based in London. All the Operations Bureaus are considerably smaller than their counterparts in Observation or Analysis, but are invariably made up of the most elite operatives available. A highly trained and skilled Operations agent can do more for United Earth Forces than a whole division of infantryman.

Interdiction Bureau (IDict)

Interdictions Bureau are the troubleshooters of UEFI, responsible for maintaining security of the Commonwealth and its informational gathering efforts. They work with Internal Affairs to locate traitors and spies, but it is the Interdiction Bureau that actually secures the enemy agents. Interdiction is also responsible for bug-sweeping and electronic security, coordinating Special Unit raids on enemy communications assets and so on. If the Bureau of Special Operations is UEFI's sword, then Interdiction is its shields.

Bureau of State Security (StateSec)

The Bureau of State Security is responsible for the safety of the Council, Senate and other key Commonwealth officials, as well as any visiting alien dignitaries. StateSec is also responsible for the Guard aboard United Earth Forces One and Two.

Bureau of Special Operations (SpecOps)

Special Ops Bureau is the most militaristic (if that term can be meaningfully applied to a section of a military organization) of the bureaus. Its purpose is to design and carry out covert and special operations for long-term strategic or informational goals. Special Operations agents roam far beyond enemy lines, capturing key documents or sabotaging enemy intelligence assets. UEFI SpecialOps works with the Ground Force Special Ops and the Naval Special Operations detachments within each Squadron to co-ordinate unconventional attacks on enemy assets.

Bureau of Clandestine Operations (ClandOps)

The Clandestine Operations Bureau specializes in undercover and psychological operations. Most of its operations are short-term ones, but it has a few deep cover agents that have been in position within enemy organizations and foreign powers for years or even decades. ClandOps personnel keep to themselves, and the reports back from this bureau are notoriously sketchy. No one, not even the Operations Director himself is wholly aware of what ClandOps are currently up to.

Operations Special Projects

_Covert Operations_: Another in the seeming infinity of Special Operations divisions, Covert Operations is responsible for Intelligence's long term 'off-the-grid' activities, such as the establishment and maintenance of secret research facilities and SsLPs. Covert Ops also handles long-term Special Operations, like secret expeditions to retrieve alien technology or artifacts that are too inaccessible or dangerous for regular forces to retrieve.

_CTHR Command_: CTHR Command works against domestic terrorism throughout the United Earth Commonwealth. It works with the CTHR regiment and the Constabulary.

**Analysis Directorate (UEFAnDir)**

The Analysis Directorate takes the wealth of information gathered by Observation and processes it. UEFI produces a constant stream of updates, giving the government and other military branches up-to-date reports on current foreign and domestic matters, especially fleet and army movements, political events, potential flashpoints and trends. UEFAnDir is based in France.

Data Analysis Bureau (UEFADDA)

ADDA is the analysis counterpart of DataCol, crunching vast amounts of gathered information. Billions of conversations and messages are scanned by AIs for keywords and phrases. Economic reports are analyzed for trends and evidence of military activity. Data Analysis' AIs are among the most advanced of the standard AIs in the Commonwealth.

Archives Bureau (Arc)

'UEFI never forgets' claims the Archives Department. The Archives section – its main computers buried deep in an old coalmine – maintains copies of everything that passes through DataCol and ADDA. Massive files are maintained on practically every topic. Rumors insist Archives collect files on every person in the Commonwealth, copying credit trails and intercepted transmissions into the computer's virtually infinite storage space. In truth, Archives only stores information that its AIs believe will be useful in the future as well as official UEFI records. There are all sorts of strange files in the archives, waiting to be discovered. In addition to the electronic archives, the Bureau maintains museums and warehouses of alien technology, recovered weapons, souvenirs of past missions and so on.

Long Term Projections Bureau (LTP)

Long Term Projections is exactly that – contemplating the fate of the galaxy over the next five, ten, fifteen, twenty or even fifty years, the longest long-term projections are for two centuries. These projections are very accurate, as Earth acquired information from all neighboring civilizations.

Analysis Special Projects

_Registry_ is the bland name given to the ambitious plan to log information on every human and non-human in the United Earth Commonwealth, including DNA samples and psychometric data.

The _Linguistics and Translation_ project recruits translators who can speak alien languages. Computer translation often misses subtleties of contextual meaning that human pick up on – and UEFI is all about subtlety.

The related _Cultural Operations_ may seem like a joke by many within UEFI, as the operatives here spend their time studying social mores, entertainment programs, trivia and so on. Cultural Operations trains deep cover agents in blending in.

_Military Analysis_, in contrast, is the most hardnosed section of Analysis. It works to feed information to the Forces about actual military targets and conditions.

**Technical Directorate (UEFTechDir)**

The technical directorate's role is support of the other directorates. Analysis and the Bureau of Data Collection require the most support from Technical; most of the technicians here are computer engineers, but there are a few who work in the far more interesting fields of espionage and counter-espionage. TechDir does have laboratories where highly funded mad scientists work on new gadgets for spies and SpecOps troops.

Research and Development (TechR&D)

Technical Research and Development's main focus is on computing technologies, especially Artificial Intelligence. Tech R&D has an absurdly huge budget, but most of this is channeled off to the Black Projects.

Archaeology and Xenotechlogy (ArcXen)

An organization interested in the legacy of older alien races. UEFI believes the key to human security may lie in the ruins of some abandoned world.

Resources and Support (ResSup)

Resources and Support maintains UEFI's assets, such as bases, computer networks and the Starwatch fleet.

**Administrative Directorate (UEFAdminDir)**

Administration is based in San Francisco. Administration of the various intelligence directorates can be a deeply frustrating role, as often clerks are not cleared to know what the department they are dealing with actually does.

Legal Affairs (UEFILA)

While Intelligence has an exceptional (indeed, some would argue excessive) amount of leeway to bend Commonwealth law, there are still numerous cases where operations come into conflict with the legal system. The Legal Affairs office advises UEFI staff on legal matters.

Public Office (Public)

The Public Office handles press and public relations as well as recruitment.

Purchasing and Supplies (P&S)

In keeping with the high level of secrecy involved in the Intelligence sector, Purchasing and Supplies works through a number of shell companies and off-the-public-record transactions. Thousand-credit toilet seats and computers purchased for a hundred times their listed value conceal the purchase of more important items, like cutting-edge scientific equipment, biological samples for technology research and so on.

_**United Earth Home Guard**_

**Chief of Last Defense Operations (CLDO)**

The Chief is the fourth ranking of the United Earth Forces Command. Home Guard Command is located on Battlestation Sol-01. The Chief is always a fleet admiral or marshal. Below the CLDO are smaller versions of the Ground Force and Starfleet's departments, but dedicated solely to Earth.

Bureau of State Security, CTHR Command and the Counter-Terrorism/Hostage Rescue Regiment are those departments that function on permanent loan to United Earth Home Guard.

* * *

><p>adapted from Babylon 5 RPG EarthForce Campaign Book<p> 


	15. Intermission 2140

**United Earth Forces Active Duty personnel**

estimated 654,952,355 (515,827,452 humans)

**United Earth Forces uniform**

The standard uniform is a black jumpsuit with division color (red, aqua or gold) stripes at the shoulders. The insignia of the United Earth Commonwealth (or in case of a foreign national, the insignia of their state) is worn on a patch on the right shoulder, an assignment patch based on the posting of the officer and the name tag are worn on the left shoulder. Rank insignia are displayed on epaulets. Fitted close to the body, the uniform jumpsuit closed at the front in addition to zipping at the cuffs and pant legs. The uniform is also marked by several pockets, lining the legs, arms and chest.

**United Earth Forces ranks**

*(number) indicates average years in service

_Enlisted Ranks_

Ground Force

Recruit (0)

Private, Second Class (2)

Private, First Class (3)

Specialist (4)

Corporal (6)

Sergeant (8)

Master Sergeant (10)

Sergeant Major (12)

Command Sergeant Major (15)

Starfleet

Trainee (0)

Starman Apprentice (2)

Starman (3)

Able Starman (4)

Petty Officer, Third Class (6)

Petty Officer, Second Class (8)

Petty Officer, First Class (10)

Chief Petty Officer (12)

Master Chief Petty Officer (15)

Recruit, Trainee – entry rank in the Forces, gained during basic training and/or regular retraining as provided by the Academy; the rank is retained by civilians.

Private, Second Class, Starman Apprentice – entry rank gained when selecting the Forces as a profession.

_Warrant Ranks_ – in Ground Force and Starfleet

Warrant Officer (5)

Chief Warrant Officer, Fourth Class (7)

Chief Warrant Officer, Third Class (9)

Chief Warrant Officer, Second Class (12)

Chief Warrant Officer, First Class (15)

_Officer Ranks_

Ground Force

Cadet (0)

Second Lieutenant (2)

First Lieutenant (4)

Captain (7)

Major (10)

Lieutenant Colonel (15)

Colonel (20)

Brigadier General (25)

Major General (30)

Lieutenant General (35)

General/Full General (40)

Marshal/General of the Army (50)

Starfleet

Cadet (0)

Ensign (2)

Lieutenant Junior Grade (4)

Lieutenant (8)

Lieutenant Commander (12)

Commander (15)

Captain (20)

Commodore (25)

Rear Admiral (30)

Vice Admiral (35)

Admiral/Full Admiral (40)

Fleet Admiral/Admiral of the Fleet (50)

Cadet – rank gained on entering the Academy's Officers School

Second Lieutenant, Ensign – rank is usually gained during second year, is indication that the cadet is allowed to serve. Cadets usually graduate with this rank.

First Lieutenant, Lieutenant Junior Grade – gained by promising cadets at graduation. Unofficially the rank cadets graduate with, but it is up to their commanding officer when they are actually given this rank, which happens within a year.

Commodore – flag officer rank, given to captains of Dreadnaughts, flag-ships and in command of squadrons.

Rear Admiral – flag officer rank, these are usually in command of a starbase and a task force, also given to special troubleshooters

Vice Admiral - flag officer rank, these are usually in command of fleets

Full Admiral – rank of flag officers in the Command and Join Chiefs

There are certain positions in the United Earth Forces which require special levels of service. Anyone wishing to attain the rank of Lieutenant General or Vice Admiral has to have served in at least two Branches, and anyone wishing to become a General or an Admiral has to serve in at least three of them. Others require even more, such as the Marshal and the Fleet Admiral, who must have served in all four.

In order to fill these vital positions, the candidate must fulfill the following conditions: They must have served at least one year each in the Ground Force, Starfleet, Intelligence, and/or Home Guard. They must be a duly Academy-trained officer. They must have proven their command abilities in a combat tour of duty for at least one Standard year, and they must have proven their command abilities in a training capacity for at least one year, serving at the Academy.

Additionally, to be qualified for the position of an Marshal or an Fleet Admiral, the soldier in question must have spent at least one full year as an enlisted soldier in a combat zone, and have earned a Field Commission – this ruling guarantees that our topmost brass understands what the common soldier is being asked to do by his or her superiors. We don't ever want to make the mistake of those in charge being so far removed from the realities of war that the orders being given are utterly inappropriate for the situations at hand.

Despite the fact that there are literally millions of soldiers serving in the Space Force at any given point in time, there aren't more than maybe ten or fifteen houndred soldiers who qualify on all of these counts, such as having served in all four Branches, and only a few hundred thousand that qualify for three Branches of service, et cetera.

* * *

><p>Uniform information is based on Memory-Alpha: Starfleet uniform (22nd century)<p> 


	16. Chapter 4

2149, December 17th: Battlestation Sol-01, United Earth Forces HQ, Office of the Chief of Fleet Space Operations

"Commander Jonathan Archer, reporting as ordered", was heard in the room.

Admiral Maxwell Forrest beckoned him to come nearer: "Jon, good that you have come, please, sit down."

"Thank you, sir." replied Archer, after he sat down.

"Now, I did not call you for a social call," started Forrest, "the reason, why I asked you to come, is to offer you the captaincy of our newest NX-Epsilon prototype, the NX heavy cruiser, soon to be called UESS Enterprise NX-01."

"Are you for real", jumped Archer, "surly I am not the first in line for this command?"

"No, not really", responded Forrest, "but I was able to convince Gardner to stay with his current command as he is on fast track for Admiral, Duvall will take the next available ship and I had to haggle with Robinson and promised him the first the NX dreadnaught prototype – either the NX-Eta or NX-Theta – therefore he will be teaching at the academy for now. And, by the way, just because your good friend Soval was so against it, you have to take the job. But you don't have to answer now, just give me an answer after New Year."

"No, I don't", disagreed Archer, "I accept right now."

"Wonderful", exclaimed Forrest, and brought up several papers, "so here are your pins, you just have to sign this and we can talk business."

"What are those?", asked Archer while looking over the papers.

"Basically a non-disclosure agreement, we have to rise your security clearance", responded Forrest.

"Ah, alright", piped in Archer, while he signed the papers, "so out with it, what is my mission?"

"Hold your horses", placated him Forrest, "for now you will oversee the completion of the Enterprise, and then you will take a skeleton crew and a team of cadets on a tour of duty to Vulcan, Andor and Tellar to show them how primitive we are. After that, you return back to Earth for a refit and leave for deep space. This gives you enough time to choose your crew."

"Wait a second", interrupted Archer, "what do you mean primitive and why a refit?"

Forrest explained: "The NX class is the best we currently have, but in its basic form it still lags behind ships of major powers in several fields. Still, we have infiltrated all neighboring governments and have therefore access to all of their technology, it just took some time for us to adapt and perfect it. But you have to show them that for now we are no threat to anybody. So, we show them a ship that is by their definition primitive and we may continue to play dumb. But a complete NX heavy cruiser is more than a match for any other cruiser built or in development and a NX dreadnaught can actually take on a whole squadron of them. As a fact we are equipping the NX class with a Beta 7 delta computer. But you can find all of this in this secure data deck; just don't forget that this information is protected under the act of treason. Also we will have to accommodate the Vulcans and place an observer on your ship, so you may not use all of the advanced features until you are sure of his loyalty."

"As ordered sir", acknowledged Archer, while he took the data deck and left the room.


	17. Intermission 2152

**NX class heavy cruiser / Enterprise class**

L/W/H (m): 225/136/29

Decks: 7

Defense: Polarized Hull Plating; Vulcan based Shield array prototype; Xyrillian-type human cloaking device

Crew/Passengers/Evac: 80/10/300

Computers: standard shipboard computer system; Beta 7 delta computer

Transporters: 2

Holodeck: 1 (Xyrillian-type)

Tractor Beams: grapplers; 2 Vulcan based tractor beam prototypes

Warp System: cruise speed 4.5; max speed 5.0; theoretical full speed 5.85-6.25

Impulse System: .36c; .56c; warp 2 (cascading ion drive)

Sensors: Vulcan based sensor array prototype

Weapons: 1x Plasma Injector Cannon (prototype based on Andorian specification); 3x Dual Barrel Rapid Burst Phase Cannons (Rotating) (360 Bursts per second); 2x Dual Barrel Phase Cannons (Rotating); 4x Photonic Torpedo Launchers (Forward & Aft); 3x Quad Barrel EM Gatling Rail Cannons; 1x Heavy EM 860mm. Automatic Rail Cannons (850 Rounds per Second); 8x Mini Flak Cannons (220 Meter Wide Shrapnel Burst)

**NX class dreadnaught / Imperator class**

specification the same as those of a NX class heavy cruiser, only differences are provided; specification subject to change as more advanced technologies become available

L/W/H (m): 338/204/44

Decks: 11

Crew/Passengers/Evac: 105/30/500

Transporters: 3

Weapons: 2x Plasma Injector Cannon; 11x Dual Barrel Rapid burst Phase Cannons (Rotating) (360 Bursts per second); 7x Photonic torpedo Launchers (Forward & Aft); 7x Heavy EM 860mm. Automatic Rail Cannons (850 Rounds per second); 20x Mini Flak Cannons (220 Meter wide shrapnel burst)

In basic appearance it is very similar to its heavy cruiser version, but the differences are quite visible: its size, quadruple warp nacelles...

**NX class heavy cruiser prototype UESS Enterprise NX-01 command staff**

commanding officer: Captain Jonathan Becket Archer: served aboard Vulcan and Axanar vessels

executive officer / chief engineer: Commander Charles Anthony Tucker III: expert in warp drives, has extensive knowledge of not only human, but also of Vulcan warp drives

second officer / science officer: Subcommander T'Pol: Vulcan observer on loan from the Vulcan High Command, as all diplomatic attaches, she is a spy

third officer / tactical officer / intelligence officer: Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed: received not only MaCo, but also special operations training

MaCo commanding officer / armory officer: Major Joss Hayes

communications officer / intelligence analyst: Lieutenant Hoshi Sato

helmsman: Lieutenant Travis Mayweather

chief medical officer: Doctor Phlox: member of the Interspecies Medical Exchange

**Data deck**

A set of data cards set up in RAID. The reason is not only the increase in size but in security. One data card of the deck contains the credential and basic encryption is entered into the slot, the others contain the data. A data deck is usually set up as 2 (data) + 1 (encryption + entry) or 1 (heavy encryption) + 3 (data) + 1 (credentials + entry), although more exotic set ups do exist.


	18. Chapter 5

2153, April 2nd: San Francisco, United Earth Forces HQ, Secure Meeting Room 07

Admiral Forrest welcomed all present: "Good day, I welcome you to the main review for the first two years of Enterprise's mission. As you can see, present are not only us the United Earth Forces Command but also the United Earth Council and the connected AIs. Please Head-Councilor Samuels, if you could please take the stand."

"Yes, this is the first meeting to review the mission log of the Enterprise, in terms of general mission orders of UE Forces and especially of Starfleet: to explore worlds; to seek out new life and new civilizations; to acquire alien technology."

"Good," acknowledged Forrest. "In this meeting we will look into the logs from this viewpoint and following meetings will handle other issues. I would ask of the AI to provide the current status of responses done by UE to Enterprise's missions."

Terra answered: "My fellow sentients will do so, Admiral Forrest."

"So, let's start with the planet Archer IV," began Forrest. "What can be done about the pollen?"

"Nothing for now," responded Athena. "Work is being done, but it cannot be predicted when the planet will be made habitable."

"Well at least something is being done, we need to expand," acknowledged Forrest. "Next are the Fazi."

Hermes had something to say: "We are establishing an embassy on the planet, but I would highlight that I and the diplomatic service with help from the Department of Information have established guidelines for not only the first contacts, but also for any following contacts with alien species."

"Ah, yes," commented Forrest. "Our people in the field have been already reeducated by now, but let's move onto the P'Jem incident."

"It certainly generated good PR on Andor," commented Hermes. "But we have experienced a backlash from Vulcans, mainly because they were caught red-handed at lying. At least it was the first incident of those that allowed us to play a role of mediators between Vulcans and Andorians."

Forrest continued: "Next on the list is the Beta Aurigae system with is archeological value as a remnant of the Zalkat Union."

"The Malkus Artifacts certainly seem to be useful, but given the effect on biological beings they should be investigated with care," advised Athena.

Next followed Hermes: "At the moment a colonization effort is spearheaded, so we may establish a permanent presence on the planet and so we can excavate the ruins without being disturbed."

"Another issue is with the Akaali race," followed Forrest.

Hermes took word: "Yes, that is one of the issues handled by the guidelines, of which I spoke earlier, for now we should consider it a United Earth Protectorate and even protect the race so they don't wipe themselves out or are not used by or become an enemy race. At the same time a diplomatic mission was sent to Malurian, so they will not become a problem in the future."

"What about the Nausicaans?" spoke up Thomas Vanderbilt. "They are still impairing our trade and the Enterprise even had to protect a freighter from them."

Thor was able to give an answer: "We have launched several retaliatory strikes against them, but it was only a short-term solution, but now that we have upgraded the ships with the Warp 5 engines, we can bring them to heel. I have prepared a plan that can be reviewed on the next meeting."

"I look forward to it," replied Forrest, while Vanderbilt nicked in agreement. "What about that unidentified ship that attacked the Enterprise?"

"We could not identify the ship," replied Thor. "There were no data on board. No computer network at all. This together with the scans we gathered that the aliens on board did not actually build the ship, but rather took it over and used some sort of bio-tech to control the vessel."

Forrest questioned: "Do we know what prompted the attack?"

Thor replied: "The data we have indicate that their origin lies in a subsbspace layer. So they are attracted to a specific subspace frequency. Once we adjusted our amplifiers, there was no sight of them."

"What has been done about the planet Valakis?" asked Forrest.

"We may be able to help them," responded Athena.

Apollo jumped in: "But we shouldn't at this moment, given their behavior towards the Menk. We have to wait for the Menk to step up before helping the Valakians. A permanent diplomatic mission should be sent there to monitor the situation."

"Will do!" answered Hermes.

"Now we turn to the big bad, the Klingons," pronounced Forrest. "Given our past analysis of them and the current dealings Enterprise had with them."

Apollo built on this statement: "The analysis is still valid, within two centuries we will be at war with the Klingon Empire."

"That may be true," continued Thor. "But even now we already have the necessary force to defeat them; the only problem at the moment is the reason why we should do so as we have no justification yet."

"It would be good to gain more information on them," lamented Hermes. "But they just lack any useful knowledge and to establish an embassy is just too dangerous. It would put a sword of Damocles over our heads, if the Klingons were to learn all the shortcuts that can be used to get to Earth."

"Next in line is the planet Coridan," started Forrest.

Hermes started explaining: "Just another incident between Andorians and Vulcans, we are currently establishing an embassy there and will try to pacify the situation."

"What do we know about these renegade Vulcans, who were encountered by Enterprise at the Arachnid Nebula?" asked Forrest.

"We usually try to turn all renegade aliens," replied Hermes. "So we have made a tentative connection with them, either positive or negative results are to be seen."

"Do we have any plans for the rouge planet Dakala?" questioned Forrest.

"Nothing for the moment," responded Hermes. "It should become a protectorate, but we don't have a concrete solution yet, satellites are in place, but that is all for now. We did establish diplomatic relationship with the Eska. Not only does it provide us with their technology, but we may also direct them to protect the planet and its native species for us."

"Did we gain any information on the big-eared aliens who attacked the Enterprise?" asked Forrest.

"We identified them as the Ferengi, a wealth oriented culture," identified Hermes. "As Nausicaans and Klingons, their main worlds are far removed, but marauders may be encountered in our sphere of influence. Once we build up a presence in their area we will establish an embassy and re-educate them to be less of a pain."

"What is being done with the Kantare," asked Forrest. "Some were saved by the Enterprise and we were able to gain some interesting holographic technology from them."

"We are currently establishing an embassy so some goodies are expected to arrive soon," explained Hermes.

"How do things stand with Sarkaasians?," wondered Forrest.

"I will speak of them together with Ta'alaat; we have opened diplomatic relations with both of these races and from now on we will serve as mediator between them. Also an archeological expedition was sent to investigate the Anu'anshee remnants," informed Hermes.

"We were able to take a look at the Anu'anshee technology," continued Athena. "And it is far removed from anything that we know of, and this technology should be searched for and gained at great cost."

"What can you tell us about the Tandarans?" questioned Forrest.

"We have an embassy in place," answered Hermes. "We had to start a dialogue following the actions taken by the crew of the Enterprise. They will become good allies once we begin a campaign against the Suliban Cabal."

"And what about the Suliban themselves?" asked Samuels.

"Not much has changed," explained Hermes. "We will aid any refuges until we are able to deal with the Cabal and restore a more pro-human Suliban government."

"What is our current standing with the Kreetassa?" wondered Samuels.

"Following a rocky start, we have started a diplomatic and trade relationship," informed Hermes. "We are interested in their plasma injectors and any other high quality technology they have."

"Actually," interjected Athena. "By the time a full embassy is established, we will be able to produce them ourselves, but I agree, that it is better to have backup sources."

"Let us move onto the Mazar," continued Forrest. "Thanks to the request of the Vulcans, we now have another race to keep an eye on."

"There is nothing more to say," informed Hermes. "A diplomatic mission is under way, but they are of no great interest to us. That is all."

"I suppose the same can be said about the Torothan, hm, the Risans, the Retellian, the Kriosian, the Kintarra also the Arkonians and the Druzians," commented Forrest.

"Yes it is so, Admiral Forrest," replied Hermes.

"So we move to another dangerous entity, the Romulan Star Empire," started Forrest.

"It is a hard nut to crack," exclaimed Hermes. "The ship encountered by Enterprise didn't have anything more than some starmaps, but in all, it was not as powerful as our own vessels, but that doesn't prove anything. But more important is the way these Romulans colonize and expand, by putting cloaked mines in orbit of planets, not only does it disable any enemy ship, but also allows the Romulans to salvage the technology."

Thor interjected: "From what we know they could prove to be a match for us, as they could inflict significant damage to our neighbors and allies. In this, they are fairly similar to the Klingons. I have prepared a dossier which should be a subject of a following meeting in regards to the Romulan Star Empire."

"We really have to investigate them further," spoke Forrest. "Now what have you learned about that automatic repair station?"

"An investigative mission has been sent out," informed Athena. "But we are making only tentative steps, as we don't wish to lose any people."

"What is your take on the Kolyati?" inquired Forrest.

Hermes answered: "They are not significant enough to be considered dangerous, but a regular expedition should be sent to review their development and if needed they should be accompanied by a social engineering team from the Department of Information."

"What is our current standing with the Quonset?" asked Forrest.

"We have established an embassy and once we have a bigger military presence in their neighborhood, they will ask to become a protectorate," explained Hermes.

"I take it that Oan is ready to be colonized and to be subject to an archeological expedition?" asked Forrest.

"Correct, admiral," responded Hermes.

"Have we already established contact with the Takret?" asked Forrest.

"The mission is underway," started Hermes. "As we truly want to see an alternative development of a warp 7 engine."

"Next should be the issue of Waythan," started Samuels.

"Thanks to Captain Archer," started Hermes. "We were able not only to establish a permanent border between Vulcans and Andorians, but also to gain a presence on the planet as neutral observers, which give us the ability to watch out for any military action taken by either side. This provides us with an early warning system too if an enemy comes from that side of the galaxy."

"What were we able to learn from the remains of the so called Wisps ships and their databanks?" inquired Forrest.

"Actually less then we hoped," began Athena. "We analyzed the technology, but it only gave our scientist some pointers and ideas, nothing concrete and as the database is too fragmented and foreign so we have been unable to pry any useful information out of it."

"What is the current status of the Arin'Sen and especially their colony of Raatooras?" asked Forrest.

"We prepared a diplomatic mission, but we should treat carefully, they shall fear that they are just changing one master of another, and we could also provoke the Klingons into outright war," began Hermes. "So for now Raatooras will stay de jure a Klingon colony."

Thor had some input: "In the next decades we shall covertly support several selected Klingon slave worlds to further destabilize the Klingon Empire and free their slave races, may be even conquer gain them and the Klingons for ourselves."

"Did we already get something from the Vissians?" asked Forrest.

"Yes," answered Hermes. "They were quite willing to provide technology to us."

"The technology used by them is not that different from what we already have, but redundancy is good and there were some developments that we have not yet seen."

"Given that they don't travel far from their homeworld, an embassy is an excellent idea and it gives us direct access to any technology they didn't share," explained Hermes. "So we are rushing a diplomatic mission."

"We have arrived at the end of today's meeting: the last point is the existence of a parallel universe," spoke Forrest.

Athena answered: "It is truly unique, the Vulcans do not believe in parallel universes, but we have gained proof that they exist, and so far we were the only ones that believed them to be possible. I propose to put a new AI, Janus, to the task of devising a way to safely travel between the existing universes and even protect us from hostiles. It could also benefit a lot from the interesting temporal theories we acquired from the Tandarans."

"Thank you all for coming to this preliminary meeting," exclaimed Forrest. "The next meeting will be tomorrow at the same time as today here."


	19. Intermission 2153 I

**AIs of Sol**

Gaia: controls weather on Earth, is responsible for restoration of Earth

Thor: runs military simulations, plans military tactics, and cooperates with Athena in ship development

Clotho: runs social, political and psychological predictions for United Earth citizens

Athena: supports technology analysis and development

Terra: coordinates the various AIs, leads the last defense of Earth, guarantees human survival

Uriel: supports the Earth protection network

Cerberus: runs psychological test, reviews loyalty and security ratings of augments, Forces and government personal

Hermes: gathers information gained from external sources mainly through diplomacy, trade and espionage, then directs it to responsible departments

Apollo: runs social, political and psychological predictions on an interstellar level

Janus: dedicated to research in fringe sciences, manly dimensional and time travel

Hephaestus: directs all ship-building facilities, works with Athena and Thor to build ships designed by them

Heracles: military AI, not yet assigned

Demeter: working under Athena in biological sciences

Haimdal: Responsible for the various listening posts.

Tyr: Works with Thor, during war becomes the main AI for military tactics.

Loki: Works under Hermes, works with covert operations.

Horus: military AI, not yet assigned

Cochimetl: does cost/benefit analysis, plans trade routes

Odin: stores all information**  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 6

2153, March 22nd: Pluto Base – (ETA T-45 min)

A loud klaxon sounded from everywhere. Among this noise a clear voice was heard, one belonging to the AI Uriel: "All hands to battle stations. An unidentified vessel is approaching Earth at an ultra-high warp speed. Estimated arrival is in 36 minutes. Under the Uriel mandate, I declare a state of high alert throughout the Sol system. All United Earth Forces personal are to report to their postings. All Starfleet vessels are to prepare to intercept. All non-Earth forces are land or leave the Sol system immediately. I repeat. All hands to battle stations. An unidentified vessel is approaching Earth at an ultra-high warp speed. Estimated arrival is in 45 minutes. Under the Uriel mandate, I declare a state of high alert throughout the Sol system. All United Earth Forces personal are to report to their postings. All Starfleet vessels are to prepare to intercept. All non-Earth forces are land or leave the Sol system immediately. I repeat. All hands to battle stations. An unidentified vessel is approaching Earth at an ultra-high warp speed. Estimated arrival is in 45 minutes. Under the Uriel mandate, I declare a state of high alert throughout the Sol system. All United Earth Forces personal are to report to their postings. All Starfleet vessels are to prepare to intercept. All non-Earth forces are land or leave the Sol system immediately."

2153, March 22nd: Pluto Base, Office of the Chief of Last Defense Operations – (ETA T-43 min)

"Status report!", demanded Fleet Admiral Ed Walker, the Chief of Last Defense Operations.

"The preliminary information show an unidentified vessel travelling at approximately warp 45 towards Earth. There is no visual confirmation, as it appears to travel directly through subspace and does not produce its own warp field. Origin, based on the approach vector, is from beyond any explored or known area. I request your confirmation of the Uriel mandate."

"You have it", responded Walker, "let's start with the list."

"Permission to start a cyberattack on the vessel."

"Given", answered Walker, "find out if they are hostile or not."

"Permission to move the United Earth Council and alien dignitaries to secure locations."

"Given."

"Permission to give orders to Starfleet vessels."

"Given", said Walker, "contact Fleet Admiral Forrest, the Chief of Naval Operations, he should be already apprised of the situation. But we have to stay in contact."

"Permission to allow emergency beaming."

"Given."

"Permission to clear Earth space of non-combatants."

"Given", commented Walker, "warn them that they will be treated as enemies in case of a military contact. Also provide them with flight routes which they can use to leave the solar system and not hinder the deployment of our troops."

2153, March 22nd: Pluto Base, Office of the Chief of Last Defense Operations – (ETA T-3 min)

"Admiral, I have completed an analysis of the approaching vessel", started Uriel.

"So? Out with it", demanded Walker.

"The vessel is lacking in communication equipment, only a basic operation computer system is present. The vessel contains a pilot, but does not possess a proper life support. A powerful particle weapon is also present. My analysis shows that this is a suicide attack. Requesting permission to start an attack on the first sign of danger."

"Given", answered Walker, "get also a confirmation from the Council and Command. Also, transmit the following to all personal. This is Fleet Admiral Walker, the Chief of Last Defense Operations. We are facing a great danger, all I ask you to do, is to protect Earth at all cost. End transmission."

"Admiral, it is here", announced Uriel.

2153, March 22nd: In Earth orbit – (ETA T-0 min: Arrival)

A dark-grey sphere appeared above the blue planet. Inside was a Xindi warrior, wearing his ancestral armor. It was to be his last mission, one without a way back. But he showed no fear, for he committed his soul to the afterlife already – may the Guardians protect him.

Now here he was, in the enemy's home system, bringing retribution for the future destruction of his homeworld. His leaders gave him clear directions: gather information and eliminate.

He almost felt sorry for those beings, but the mission prevailed in his mind. He will stop them.

He decreased the speed, and entered the lower atmosphere, confident that he would not be detected, given the primitive science of the natives.

He entered the coordinates into the targeting computer – a peninsula and island in the western hemisphere. It was as if he was still practicing in the simulator.

He observed the movement of the sphere as he contemplated his approaching death. Only the humming, as the weapon powered up, brought him from his reverie.

But it was too late; suddenly the humming became tremors as the sphere shook with great violence. Perhaps the power reactor is unstable, was his thought. As he could feel the destroyer/probe exploding around him. His hope was to at least crash into the planet and leave no evidence behind. It was a vain hope as he found himself enveloped in white-blue light. Suddenly he was elsewhere and the darkness claimed him. He has failed, but he shall strive to commit suicide. He will not betray his species. Not once did he thought about where he made a mistake.

But he did make a mistake and not just one. For he only concentrated on the planet and not on the near space – where a fleet had amassed. He neither took notice of the giant battle stations hovering above Earth. Perhaps the biggest mistake was to pull the trigger, for, at that moment all the collected firepower concentrated on him and his vessel.

2153, April 24th: Warp Five Dry-dock, UESS Enterprise NX-01, Captain's ready room

Fleet Admiral Maxwell Forrest entered the room, followed by Captain Jon Archer. "First, I want to thank you, Jon", started Forrest, "without you being out there in the deep we wouldn't have learnt so much. But, this recent attack forced us to recall ships from several areas. Mostly from those of which we believe that they couldn't be the origin point of the probe."

"Well, it was a good enough reason", replied Archer, "Enterprise is a good ship, but she became a bit battered so a set of repairs and upgrades will do her good."

"True", commented Forrest, "but don't forget we are sending you out soon."

"Does that mean, you have found the origin of the probe?", wondered Archer.

"We have a few pointers", explained Forrest, "but there is a meeting scheduled in four days, by then, we hope to have something concrete and you will receive your new orders."

2153, April 28th: San Francisco, United Earth Forces HQ, Secure Meeting Room 01

There he was, the first captain of a NX class vessel, now just one of many – five others were also here. All the head honchos of United Earth were present too – not only the Council but the Command as well. Only the chiefs were missing. But the door suddenly opened and there they were. They strode into the room and took their places.

Fleet Admiral Forrest stood up and addressed all present: "I welcome you at the 7th meeting in regards to our current crisis. We will recapitulate all finding and steps taken and present the final plan of action. Uriel if you would start."

Uriel began: "On 22 March 2153 at 1729 GMT our listening posts in the Oort cloud discovered an unidentified vessel traveling at Warp 45 trough subspace towards Earth. The Uriel mandate was activated and Earth prepared for defense. At 1815 GMT the vessel exited subspace in Earth orbit. It did not attempt to communicate, only attempted to fire its particle weapon. Our only potion was to open fire."

Gaia continued: "As the vessel was on the verge of an explosion we managed to beam the pilot out and secure him. He collapsed and we used the time to bind him as we feared that he may try to kill himself. We were right, he tried several times. In the end he was successful as we could not foresee an actual implanted gland containing a neurotoxin.

Then it was Hermes' turn: "Although we knew that he belonged to an unknown race we approached all the governments with whom we have diplomatic relationships. We used this also to apologize for our expelling of their space ships from the Sol system. Vulcans swept in, played important, made lots of scans, but ultimately they got nothing."

Athena followed: "We got a lot from the scans. Only interesting technology of the probe was the particle weapon. All other systems were either atrophied or missing completely. At the moment our scientist are researching the weapon as we believe it can be improved and installed on the battlestations. Of the transportation method trough the subspace we learned nothing. Just that our sensor-logs approximate the probable source in the anti-spinward direction. As Cerberus can tell you, we learned nothing from the pilot directly, but when investigating his DNA, we learned that it the genetic profile is nearly identical to the tissue samples taken from the Kzinti corpses over 50 years ago. Their base pair sequencing has a 99.5% similarity in the functionally-important DNA. The difference is that the Kzinti evolved from cats, while this species evolved from a reptile. Also, we are sure that this is not a genetically altered Kzinti, but a being from an alternative evolution strain."

Thor took word: "Acting on this information, we sent a task force under Read Admiral Daniel Leonard to Kzin."

And was exchanged with Hermes: "Of course we informed the Vulcans about this fait accompli and requested they sent a ship and diplomats as they forced the Treaty of Sirius on us. Several days ago, the task force arrived in Kzint space and was challenged by their flagship, strike cruiser Dark Stalker. We broadcasted our demands, upon which the Dark Stalker engaged the task force. After a short skirmish, during which the Dark Stalker was disabled, the task force continued directly to Kzin unchallenged. There they played at gun boat diplomacy and were successful. The xenoarcheologists were able to learn from old records that the Kzinti didn't evolve on Kzin, but are from a planet that contained other sentient species. Now the trajectory of the probe shows that it could have started or passed through the general neighborhood of the planet. Now, another problem is that, the planet currently lies in the so-called Delphic Expanse, an area enveloped in thermobaric clouds and containing many subspace anomalies. Please watch this recording recovered from the Vulcan ship Vankaara."

The display showed the following scene: The recording had been damaged: all the color had faded from it, registering the Vulcans on the bridge in black, white, and shades of gray. The images were jumpy, laced with static – but compelling nonetheless. There came the sounds of a madhouse: of moans and screams, obscene utterances. The bridge was in chaos; bodies were in continuous motion. The crew was killing each other bare-handed. The second-in-command leapt for the elderly captain and clasped hands around his throat; there came the sound of bones crunching as the older man coughed up blood. Others at the helm wrestled each other to the floor. At one point, the science officer viciously attacked another Vulcan, gouging his victim's eye out with a finger ... then smearing the blood contentedly on his own cheek. This was the effect of the Expanse.

The screen dimmed.

Forrest spoke up: "Captains, this is only a warning of what may await you in the Expanse. Still, we have to send you there and investigate the source of the danger. You will probably see this recording again, as we will meet with Ambassador Soval tomorrow. But these are your orders: Once all refits are completed and your crews had their R&Rs you will depart for the Delphic Expanse. Once there, the NX cruisers Enterprise, Challenger, Atlantis, Endeavour and Buran will enter the Expanse and will explore on their own. The NX dreadnought Akagi shall be placing sensor buoys and serve as backup. Approximately two months in, you shall be joined by the task force from Kzin, they will be following the trail the Kzinti left on their passage. That is all from my side; you will also receive data decks with all available data, but if there are any questions, just ask."


	21. Intermission 2153 II

**United Earth Council**  
>Head-Councilor of the United Earth Council: Nathan Samuels (European Hegemony)<br>Deputy Head-Councilor of the United Earth Council: Barbara Einicrox (Oceania Pact)  
>Councilor for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs: Lydia Littlejohn (North American UnionUSA)  
>Councilor for Defense, Home Affairs and Justice: Thomas Vanderbilt (European Hegemony)<br>Councilor for Science and Technology: Sato Uchida (Eastern Coalition/Japan)  
>Councilor for Business, Treasury, Trade and Labor: Barbara Einicrox (Oceania Pact)<br>Councilor for Environment, Industry, Transport and Communication: Antonio Rodrigues (Latin American Confederation/Brazil)  
>Councilor for Education, Health, Culture, Sports and Welfare: Haroun al-Rashid (Muslim Bloc)<p>

**United Earth line of succession for the Head-Councilor of the United Earth Council**  
>1. Deputy Head-Councilor of the United Earth Council<br>2. Councilor for Defense, Home Affairs and Justice  
>3. Councilor for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs<br>4. Councilor for Science and Technology  
>5. Councilor for Education, Health, Culture, Sports and Welfare<br>6. Councilor for Business, Treasury, Trade and Labor  
>7. Councilor for Environment, Industry, Transport and Communication<br>8. Speaker of the United Earth Parliament  
>9. United Earth Commonwealth Senator for United Earth<br>10. Chief Justice of the United Earth Supreme Court

**United Earth Parliament**  
>Following the state of Earth post-WWIII a stronger, a more central, government was required. As such the United Earth Council possessed not only executive powers, but also legislative and some judiciary too. This had to change once United Earth was fully formalized and at peace. Therefore, in 2079, the United Earth Parliament was introduced. Together the United Earth Council and the United Earth Parliament form a bicameral system. For the United Earth Council almost nothing changed, their legislative powers stayed. But laws created by the Council are in effect unless they are vetoedrepelled by the Parliament. In such case, the Council can either amend or take back the law; alternatively the Council may explain the necessity of this law to the Parliament. If the law is once again vetoed/repelled, the Council can again follow the previously mentioned possibilities or force the issue and require a 2/3 majority. On the other hand the laws passed by the Parliament come into effect only with the support of the Council, while similarly if the Council is against it, they can explain it to the Parliament and when forced, require a 2/3 majority in the Parliament.  
>Another change was in the process of appointment of the Head-Councilor. Before the existence of the Parliament, the last item before the Councilors stepped down was the confirmation of the present Head-Councilor or the appointment of a replacement. But once the Parliament came into existence it too may, similarly to laws, enter into the confirmation process.<br>The members of the Council may be present during the sessions of the Parliament, as non-voting members. Also, the Head-Councilor presides over the session, although this role usually delegated to the Speaker of the United Earth Parliament.  
>Elections typically occur every 4 years, to the 5 years a Councilor is in office.<p>

**United Earth Commonwealth Senate**  
>Another shift occurred with the establishment of the Commonwealth. As such another legislative body was created, the United Earth Commonwealth Senate. It is similar in function to the Parliament, but functioning on an interstellar level. As such the relationship between the Council and the Senate is the same as is between the Council and the Parliament. The Parliament is subordinate to the Senate. And as is with the Parliament, the Head-Councilor presides over the Senate, but this function is delegated to the President of the United Earth Commonwealth Senate. By tradition, United Earth Commonwealth Senator for United Earth holds the function of the President of the United Earth Commonwealth Senate.<p> 


	22. Chapter 7

2154, February 12th: UESS Enterprise NX-01, Bridge

T'Pol spoke up: "According to the information we have, this planet is the seat of the Xindi Council."

"What is the status of the rest of the fleet", wondered Archer.

"It appears they made the transmission without any problems", answered T'Pol.

"Captain, I am receiving an all-clear from all ships. Hold on, there is a transmission coming in from the 'Akagi'", informed Sato.

The screen changed from a star field to show a tall man wearing an admiral's uniform.

Admiral Leonard spoke to Archer: "Captain, it seems we have made a slight detour. It will take us a day to get to your position, as such I give you a battle promotion to Commodore – you are in command of the fleet until we get there. You are authorized to hand the ultimatum to the Xindi. Give them hell, Commodore."

2154, February 12th: Trans-dimensional space

In a milky place with no points of reference three white bald female figures are talking: Builder, Presage and Primary.

Builder addresses the others: "What are our current chances?"

Presage answered: "The number of lines with favorable outcomes has greatly diminished. I almost can't find a timeline where the Xindi weapon is launched. And even there, I don't see success anymore."

Builder argued: "Not necessarily. Timelines are sensitive. They're prone to temporary fluctuations. Can't this be such a fluctuation?"

"This is no fluctuation. This is a trajectory away from our desired outcome. So far away that I almost don't see it", responded Presage.

"See that you take definitive actions to correct this. We must take over this space and nobody shall stand in our way", ordered Primary.

2154, February 12th: UESS Enterprise NX-01, Bridge

"Commodore, we have achieved orbit", announced Mayweather.

Archer jumped out of the command chair: "Put the planet on screen. Hoshi, contact the Xindi Council."

"Link to the Council established", announced Sato.

Archer straightened himself and turned to the screen: "Members of the Xindi Council, I am Commodore Jonathan Beckett Archer, commanding officer of the UESS Enterprise NX-01. Since the unprovoked attack by the Xindi upon United Earth, our two nations have been in a state of undeclared war. I, as the commander of the United Earth taskforce blockading your planet, am demanding your surrender. You have one planetary rotation to decide. Please note, that any vessel attempting to leave the planet will be stopped. I heard that we are supposed to destroy your homeworld, you got to love a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"You, what have you done with Degra?", demanded Mallora, the dark Xindi-Primate Councilor.

"He is safe in the brig", replied Archer, "don't you worry, you all will answer for the attack."

T'Pol interrupted: "Commodore, several vessels launched from the planet, mostly Xindi-Reptilian and Xindi-Insectoid."

Archer was unmoved: "Archer to the fleet, disable all enemy vessels."

2154, February 15th: UESS Enterprise NX-01, Bridge

"Captain, you have to see this", said Sato as she entered the bridge.

"What is it, Hoshi?", wondered Archer.

"We investigated the claims the Xindi made in regards to the reason why they attacked", started Sato and handed Archer a data deck, "and once we shared some of our findings of the Expanse, they suddenly became very forthcoming."

"So, they have finally seen reason?", chuckled Archer.

"Yes, sir", responded Sato, "it seems that the mysterious Guardians and the builders of the spheres are the same species…"

"Oh boy", froze Archer. "Get me Admiral Leonard and establish a direct line to Command, we have a network to destroy."


	23. Chapter 8

2154, March 10th: San Francisco, United Earth Forces HQ, Secure Meeting Room 05

Fleet Admiral Forrest welcomed all present: "Good day, I welcome you to the main review for the past year of Enterprise's mission. As usual, present are not only us the United Earth Forces Command but also the United Earth Council and the connected AIs. I would start directly with the less important species: Osaarians and Xanthan."

"As usual," responded Hermes, "we have sent a diplomatic mission and are keeping an eye on them."

"What have we learned about the Loque'eque?", asked Forrest.

"An archeological expedition was sent to their planet," answered Hermes.

Athena also gave some input: "We are investigating their virus for our use, but it may take some time, as we have not seen anything like that before."

"Was meeting that Tarquin person good for something?", inquired Forrest.

"The crew of Enterprise collected a DNA sample", responded Athena, "from it we have analyzed some genetic markers and may use them in a new phase of the Ascension program."

"Have we learned anything about the Skagaran?", asked Forrest.

"Just some hints so far, but nothing concrete", apologized Hermes, "the human colony became our protectorate, but still, it is just too far to be protected fully; we are monitoring it for now and are ready to intervene if needed. There are plans to bring them up to speed, so the planet may become a full Commonwealth member and be the power in the area."

"I suppose we can ignore the Triannon?", wondered Forrest.

"Truly", responded Hermes, "they have eliminated themselves in their religious war so they are of no consequence."

"What is the final status of the Xindi?", inquired Forrest.

"Without the Sphere Builders they are beginning to descent into a civil war", spoke up Hermes, "and only an external force could bring them stability in the near future. Humanity could be this force, but first we have to address more local issues."

"Technologically they are a bit more advanced then baseline human technology", interjected Athena, "but it is nothing we have not seen already. The exception is their vortex technology. We are a long way from adapting it for use on our current ships, it is necessary to design them from scratch. Also, we have to first learn all the underlying physics behind that drive. Another reason for not adapting the technology is that it is too fast. Nevertheless one day we will use it, or at least technology derived from it."

"What about these so-called Sphere Builders?" asked Forrest.

Athena responded: "Given their trans-dimensional nature, they are for now untouchable. The taskforce was able to destroy their spheres and so they means of contact with our universe, but they themselves remained safe. And are likely to appear once again."

Janus continued: "Nevertheless we should be able to learn about their renewed attempts to invade our universe. We acquired their signature, so any communications or appearance of new spheres will be immediately noticed by us. Also once we perfect the necessary technology for dimensional travel we will be able to strike directly at them."


	24. Intermission 2154

**Xindi**

The Xindi were an alliance of civilizations that all evolved on the planet Xindus, which later became part of the so-called Delphic Expanse. When Xindus was destroyed in 2038, the surviving races spread out across the Expanse. On March 22nd 2153, the Xindi launched an attack on Earth. Investigation eventually revealed that the Xindi had been manipulated for decades by an advanced extra-dimensional civilization hoping to alter the course of history by encouraging them to destroy Earth.

Species

Eight species of Xindi evolved on Xindus. One species didn't survive the cataclysm which destroyed their original homeworld and another two left in the distant past. The remaining species are bound together by the Xindi Council. Despite mutual distrust and hostility, the five have made every effort to remain united, fearing a second devastating war like the conflict responsible for the loss of their homeworld. Although, the unity is currently fracturing.

Xindi-Aquatics; Xindi-Arboreals; Xindi-Avians; Xindi-Insectoids; Xindi-Primates; Xindi-Reptilians; Xindi-Felinoids; Xindi-Serpents

The Arboreals are perhaps the most peaceful of the Xindi races, only striking out violently when attacked by others. They are known to be somewhat lethargic, although they grow agitated when around water, which seems to invoke a phobic reaction in most Arboreals. As their name indicates, they prefer to shelter in trees. Of the other four races, they are most closely allied with the Primates, who are also of mammalian stock.

The Aquatics are complicated and enigmatic and have been known to over-analyze, taking an excruciatingly long period of time to come to decisions. Xindi-Aquatic communication is highly complex and, since the Aquatics are underwater beings, they do not use their mouths, instead generating sounds through organs near their gills. When using the past tense, they switch to SONAR. They respond better to visual stimuli, however, and are extremely suspicious of the spoken word. They admire boldness and confidence and treat hushed tones with suspicion.

The Insectoids are the most numerous species, a consequence of their rapid rate of reproduction. They are asexual, and lay eggs. Their average life expectancy is twelve years. The Insectoid language is a clicking dialog that is the most unusual and complex of all Xindi languages. In fact, there are 67 dialects. Insectoids have names that grow longer and more difficult to pronounce as they grow older. They interpret raised voices as a sign of hostility. They are quick to make decisions and are often in alliance with the Reptilians.

The Primates are the Xindi race most closely resembling Humans. They are typically stereotyped as honest and trustworthy by other Xindi, but on balance are often convinced of their intellectual superiority over the other races. Nowhere near as aggressive as Reptilians or Insectoids, they are in fact possibly the most arrogant of the five species. Given their comparatively soft skin, they are not seen as being very resilient. Their engineering know-how is greatly respected, however.

The Reptilians are the most aggressive and militaristic of the Xindi. They are perceived as being untrustworthy and impatient by the other races, but are often called upon to defend all Xindi in times of war. Military rank often determines social status. Despite a history of conflict with the Insectoids, this is the race they most frequently associate with, to the point of sharing spacecraft. Reptilians are cold blooded, and bask under thermal lamps when aboard ships or otherwise cut off from direct solar energy.

The Avians are a long-extinct civilization. When the planet was destroyed they did not have sufficient technology to evacuate their homeworld.

The Felinoids obtained Warp technology by 1436 and all left Xindus in 1454. Their departure left a power vacuum on Xindus and started a new series of conflicts between the other Xindi species. In 1559 they colonized their new homeworld, which they named after themselves – Kzin – from Kzinti.

The Serpents appear only in legends. They are a mythological Xindi species that ruled Xindus in ancient times, but was banished by the gods. This species is mostly depicted as more devious and war-like than the Reptilians; this is perhaps the reason for their portrayal analogous to human devils or demons. See: Tzenkethi

History

? – 2933 BCE

Early History

2933 BCE – 1362 BCE

The First Empire Era on Xindus

1362 BCE – 925 BCE

The Warring States Period on Xindus

925 BCE – 432 BCE

The Second Empire Era on Xindus

432 BCE – 1150 CE

The Chaos and the Third Empire Era on Xindus

1150 – 1436

The Fourth Empire Era on Xindus

1436

Xindi-Felinoids obtain Warp technology; they start to build their Ark colonization ships.

1454

Xindi-Felinoids leave Xindus.

1475

A Global War starts on Xindus.

1559

Xindi-Felinoids, now Kzinti, arrive at Kzin.

1617

A colonization fleet leave Kzin.

1637

Global war on Kzint. Failed genetic engineering leaves most Kzinti females without sentience. Kzinti loose Warp technology.

c 1750s

The Kzinti colonization fleet splits in two, 1 peaceful and 1 warlike.

1890

The species on planet Xindus become warp-capable.

1909

The peaceful Kzinti colonization fleet settles on Cait, becoming Caitians.

1955

Xindus becomes part of the Delphic Expanse.

A civil war between the races begins on Xindus.

1973

Kzinti re-discover Warp technology.

c 2020s

The rest of the Kzinti colonization fleet settles on Ferasa, becoming Ferasan. The world quickly descents into anarchy.

2038

Xindus is destroyed, Avians die out. The remaining Xindi species leave for space.

c 2070s

The Sphere Builders approach the Xindi.

2140

The Sphere Builders inform the Xindi that Earth will destroy their new homeworld in the future.

2142

Degra begins to develop the Xindi superweapon.

2153

The Xindi launch their prototype superweapon against Earth.

2155

The start of a new Xindi civil war.

**Sphere Builders**

The Sphere Builders are a species of sentient humanoids native to a transdimensional realm. They are not ordinarily capable of surviving in normal space. In the early 12th century the Sphere Builders found normal space and desired to inhabit it. Therefore they began converting it to an environment that could support them; in 1120 they placed the first sphere in a region that would become the Delphic Expanse. By the 22nd century the Expanse had formed into a region of unusual spatial anomalies, with the first pockets of the Sphere Builders' modified space starting to form.

They appeared to members of the Xindi in the early 2070s and guided them to habitable planets and resources, saving the Xindi from extinction and establishing themselves as allies to the Xindi, earning themselves the title of Guardians. Similarly, the Triannons referred to them as "the Makers", and believed that they were transforming the Delphic Expanse into a paradise for their eventual return.

The Sphere Builders had a technology – or ability – which allowed them to examine alternate timelines, allowing them to discover the probable outcomes and consequences of their actions – although they are only able to see roughly 540 years into the future. Through this technology they learned in the 2033 that their ambition to invade the galaxy would be stopped by Earth-led forces.

After investigating they found out that attempting to prevent this only hastened their demise. The only possibility for their survival was to destroy Earth at the soonest, before it grows in strength. However they were only able to intervene in the Delphic Expanse, and even there in a limited way; they were powerless outside the Expanse. This is why they first approached the Triannons, but they destroyed themselves in a religious civil war. By this time, their predicted defeat jumped ahead by a couple of centuries. They approached the Xindi in a roundabout way – being forced to follow a timetable – making them believe Humans would be responsible for the destruction of the Xindi in the future.

Ultimately it was a mistake. The first Xindi superweapon prototype was launched only in 2153 and arrived in a well-defended Sol system. This led to the early destruction of the Sphere network in 2154.

CONFIDENTIAL Information obtained through the Janus Project:

Current, 22nd century Sphere Builders do not possess temporal technology. But there are indications that they will develop it in the future, as early as middle 25th century. The Sphere Builders suffered a major setback when they were not able to procure more advanced technology from the future – all attempts were always overcome by a Terran temporal agency.

Even with their temporal technology, the Sphere Builders are unable to travel through time themselves. The technology does not work properly in their trans-dimensional realm, due to its properties, and the Sphere Builders are not able to survive in our universe.

* * *

><p>adapted from Memory-Beta<p> 


	25. Chapter 9

2155, January 11th: Docked at Gorlan Station, Bridge of the UESS Enterprise NX-01

Captain Jonathan Archer was woken up from his reverie by a call from Hoshi Sato: "Captain we are receiving a Priority 1 message on the Black channel from Starfleet. It's Admiral Gardner."

"Decode and put it on screen!" replied Archer.

Admiral Gardner's face appeared on screen: "Ah, Archer, good. It seems you will have to make a slight detour on your way back to Earth for the IX. Terran Convention. I have new orders for you, you have one week to meet with the task force under command of Vice Admiral Black in the De Laure Belt. I am also sending you the relevant files, but to cut it short, we have intelligence that the Tholians have captured a ship of Earth origin and we WILL get it back."

"Will do, Sir! We are on the way. Archer out," closed Archer.

He then turned his attention inwards, though for a second and spoke: "Travis plot the fastest course to the De Laure Belt, speed over safety, but incorporate stops to deploy subspace amplifiers. Hoshi, sound a general alarm and recall all personal to ship. Malcolm, confirm that we have a full inventory, I don't want any surprises."

Not a moment later, he touched a button: "Trip we are to be on our way soon, check all systems, we have to be working on peak efficiency."

"I am on it," Charles Trucker's voice was heard.

Then Archer addressed the whole bridge: "Call me when we are ready to leave, I will be in my quarters."

2155, January 11th: Docked at Gorlan Station, UESS Enterprise NX-01, Captain's quarters

Archer thought to himself: "Well, look at that, an Earth ship from a parallel future. But these Tholians sure are interesting, to manage this feat. Starfleet really should rise their threat assessment. And how ingenious of them to trap a vessel like that. Well, we should liberate it shortly and without any fuss. Admiral Black on board the NX dreadnaught Bismarck a squadron of NX cruisers Corsair, Thunderbolt, Hurricane and Barracuda, with the Enterprise we will be able to perform a chirurgical strike and extract not only the ship, but also vital intelligence on the Tholians. Good luck to us."

A buzzer was heard, and then Hoshi Sato's voice announced: "Captain we are prepared to depart, all system are operating at peak levels, all hand on board, there is nothing stopping us."

"I am on my way," replied Archer and left for the bridge.

2155, January 11th: Docked at Gorlan Station, Bridge of the UESS Enterprise NX-01

Archer entered the bridge and took the command chair.

"So, just how dangerous will this voyage be," wondered Archer.

"There are three points where we have to be cautious," answered Mayweather. "We have to use an unstable wormhole, and our path crosses subspace ebbs generated by 2 black holes. But we will be there in 6 days."

"Alright, I trust you! Engage!" ordered Archer.

2155, January 16th: De Laure Belt, Bridge of the UESS Bismarck NX-109

"Put him on screen!" ordered Black, than turned to the screen. "You are ahead of schedule, Captain. But no matter. Are you familiar with the plan?"

"Yes, my ship and crew are prepared," answered Archer.

"Good, I am calling a meeting of all captains at 1400, we can iron out all the little details," responded Black. "Prepare to leave with your ship for the Vintaak system at 1700 with cloak engaged."

2155, January 18th: En route to Earth, Bridge of the ISS Defiant NCC-1764

Black addressed the whole taskforce: "This was good work people. We managed to recover the ship, gathered valuable information, encountered several members of unknown races and last but not least left no trace as to our involvement. We will now take a safer and slower route back to Earth. Keep up the good work."


	26. Chapter 10

2155, February 2nd: San Francisco, United Earth Forces HQ, Secure Meeting Room 03

Admiral Gardner welcomed all present: "Good day, I welcome you to the main review for the past year of Enterprise's mission. As usual, present are not only us the United Earth Forces Command but also the United Earth Council and the connected AIs. I would start directly with the less important species: Antianna and the Thelasian Trading Confederacy."

"As usual," responded Hermes. "We have sent a diplomatic mission and are keeping an eye on them."

"What do we know about these beings capable of possession, which were observed by Dr. Phlox?" wondered Gardner.

"Nothing, this was the only sighting of them," responded Hermes.

Terra also had something to say: "At least they gave us some indication how to increase our security, if a crew can be possessed."

"Now, we move to the events surrounding the Vulcan revolution, which cost my predecessor his life," began Gardner. "Why weren't we better prepared for it?"

Hermes responded: "Because this incident and also the Drone Ship crisis are connected with the Romulan Star Empire. And tomorrow's meeting should focus on them."

"Alright, let's do that," commented Gardner. "But first we must address the Tholians. The future ship is being investigated. But who are the people who managed to bring the ship here."

Athena responded: "On average they would rate somewhere under Vulcans, but they do possess some unique weapons in their repertoire, as Thor can explain."

"Thank you, Athena," answered Thor. "The main tactic of the Tholians is to use superior numbers. The foundation of their fleet is one ship design. This ship on its own is weak and can be defeated by any and all starships in Starfleet. But when more of them combine together they are able to construct a Web, which can disable or even destroy any ship. This Web can be disturbed by destroying one of the Tholian ships, so there are possibilities how to defend oneself. As I said this is the foundation, but they do use also other designs – from Escort, through Cruiser to Dreadnoughts. Another important weapon is the energy-dampening weapon, which can render a ship powerless. I would consider them very dangerous."

Gardner inquired: "So what can we do?"

"So far we are working on improving our deflector shields," responded Athena. "We should be able to adapt them to become impervious to the energy-dampening weapon and are also working on adapting it for ourselves. We are also looking at the Web to find all possible defenses against it."

Thor commented too: "With our stealth technology we should be able to ambush them before they have a chance to deploy these weapons."

"And what about approaching them diplomatically?" wondered Samuels.

"This is a problem," responded Hermes. "They are xenophobic. It would be better to contact them only when our borders meet. There will be an incident between or ships and only then can be establish at least an illusion of a diplomatic dialogue. Also, they seem to expand along the warp-highways, rather than in all directions. And are quite limited to planets they can inhabit. So it is quite possible that at the time we meet them officially, they will be bogged down by the size of their empire and by slave revolts. So far we have only met a semi‑independent/semi-rogue group, the Chronological Defense Corps. They operate under an official mandate, but are a fiefdom of their own – they are not unlike our own Janus project, just that they have been operating longer."

"Thank you all for the information," announced Gardner. "But we have to first address the immediate issues. The Romulan Crisis is of the uppermost importance. We will stop for today and shall convene tomorrow."

2155, February 3rd: San Francisco, United Earth Forces HQ, Secure Meeting Room 06

Admiral Gardner welcomed everybody: "Thank you for coming to this meeting, we shall discus the recent incidents and analyze the situation with the Romulan Star Empire."

"As we suspected," started Hermes. "The Romulans were responsible for the recent problems in the neighborhood, but that is not all. We have confirmed that they are trying to destabilize the whole region. But first, back to the past events."

"Our operatives on Vulcan," spoke up Hermes. "Have suspected that something was going on, but all changes were happening too slowly and were not really out of character for Vulcans. And we have not found anything in their communications and databases. As we expected the secure information was stored in computers not connected to the global network and we have been prepared to access it, but the operation was put on hold due to the bombing of the embassy."

Athena informed about the Drone ship: "We have studied all the information gathered on the drone. Although it was able to destroy a standard cruiser, it is only because it focuses energy on weapons and lacks the personnel and associated facilities; this is also the reason for its higher mobility, being controlled by a telepath it has only limited use. What is most interesting for us are its multispectral emitters and auto-repair ability, which we plan to adapt."

"As we could see from the battle with Enterprise," analyzed Thor. "It is no match for a NX heavy cruiser, it is able to take some shots while masquerading as a friendly ship and so far our torpedoes were not able to keep up with the drone, also while at first we were not able to target the drone, but after an upgrade it is no longer a problem."

"That is to past actions done by the Romulans," commented Gardner. "But what should we be prepared for?"

"I will explain our current actions in regard to them," started Hermes. "Our operatives finally infiltrated Romulus. Due to the distance and their secretive nature, next on the plan is to send out a spy ship with a Beta computer. But, let me tell you what we have already learned: First, the Romulans are building ships at a great rate, which along with their past behavior shows an intention to expand. And secondly, they are vulcanoids, probably even ex‑Vulcans."

"I take it this is also the reason," interjected Gardner. "Why they influenced Vulcan so easily?"

"Correct, but that is not all," answered Hermes. "We have found out that V'Shar or at least a part of it has gone rouge, several of their operatives are operating in Romulan space without the knowledge of their superiors."

"Do we know what their mission is?" asked Gardner.

"No, they deliver messages only on a face-to-face basis," responded Hermes. "We suspect that they are trying to form a union with Romulans, with the Vulcans as the leading partners, and so to become the most powerful power in the quadrant."

"Well, we know that this will not happen," chuckled Samuels.

"Still we should keep an eye on them," continued Gardner. "But Hermes, you said that they are preparing for war. I read the report, so it seems like we are top the list of likely candidates for an invasion. Isn't there more we can do to prepare ourselves?"

"Nothing much," replied Thor. "Our fleet strength is roughly equivalent to the Romulan in the worst case, Uriel could protect Earth even against their whole armada and we are reasonably sure that they have no real knowledge of our actual strength, based on the fact that no foreign agent managed to infiltrate the Commonwealth."

"We need to increase our efforts at intelligence gathering not only in Romulan space," declared Samuels. "But also within our allies in the Coalition."

"But what about the position of our ships?" wondered Vanderbilt. "How many of our planets are truly safe from an attack?"

"The core worlds, non-human homeworlds and old colonies are well protected," explained Thor. "Recent colonies – those established within the last generation – are being regularly monitored and have a defense squadron in a respondable distance, we are also protecting trade routes and have set some squadrons to patrol areas of our allies. But our forces are spread thin and the bulk is located near Sol. If the Romulans were to use blitzkrieg tactics and/or an overwhelming force they may take over our newest colonies. We would then be forced to reconquer them later; you can imagine the loss of life that would represent. I would recommend increasing our overall presence on those 'border' worlds in case of a Romulan sneak attack. And to prepare to evacuate them if they were to be put in danger."

"I would like to return to the war?" asked Vanderbilt. "Can you say more as to when we can expect it?"

Apollo answered: "As you could see in our report, we expect it to happen in this or the next year, within the next 3 years at the latest. This is due to the establishment of the Coalition of Planets. They tried to destabilize the region but the various powers rather united. Therefore they can either give up or start a war, and the war has to happen as soon as possible, before we are truly joined into one organization."

"So it seems we got our work cut out for us," spoke up Gardner.


	27. Intermission 2155 I

**Theocratic Confederacy of Vulcan**

Population: 6.7 billion

The new state established with the help of the United Earth Commonwealth during the Syrranite restitution. The government is called the Vulcan Council, a body of seven ministers. The Head of Government is the First minister, the Minister of State. The Head of State, the holder of Surak's katra – now called "Surak", can veto the decisions of the Council and even dismiss it. Also established was the Advisory board, a 3 person group selected by the United Earth Commonwealth to ease the restitution and coordinate with the Vulcan government.

NOTE: As Captain Jonathan Archer formerly held Surak's katra, there is a possibility that he may be able to gain control of the newly formed Vulcan government. Analysis pending…

**Groom Lake Facility**

A secure research facility – a joint venture of civilian and military, research and intelligence. The old base received a complete overhaul in 2064. In 2108 it also received a planetside shipyard and became the location of the Beta 6d computers Gaia, Terra, Athena and Thor.

In 2153 the AI Janus was added, and the base became one of 5 on Earth allowed to operate under its mandate.


	28. Chapter 11

2155, February 17th: Groom Lake Facility, Landing Pad

"Welcome Councilors to our humble abode," greeted Captain Stillwell. "I heard that you have already toured the ship."

"Yes, we got that chance," answered Head-Councilor Samuels for everyone.

"Well, you have already decided to dismantle the ship," Stillwell commented. "So, you have to take the chance while you still can."

"You say it, as if you disapprove, but you were there when the decision was made," wondered Samuels. "You know why it cannot remain operational."

"I will do my duty," Stilwell straightened up. "But I am an engineer at heart and would prefer to return to New Samarkand and continue to work on the Warp 7 project. Nevertheless, it is a chance of a lifetime to work on a jewel like this. So please follow me to our meeting room."

2155, February 17th: Groom Lake Facility, Meeting Room 4

"You didn't have to come in person; any of the main AIs could provide you with the answers to your questions," started Stillwell.

"You know full well that we should rule technology," returned Samuels. "It shouldn't rule us. So, would you please start explaining your findings?"

"Before that," started Stillwell. "Let me confirm to you that we have made complete, detailed recordings of the ship. And supported by our simulations, I can confirm that we got them right. There will be no problems once we break the ship into its components."

"As expected," interjected Samuels. "Otherwise we wouldn't have allowed the decommission."

"So straight to the facts," continued Stillwell. "Quantum dating confirms that the ship is from the 23rd century. We are sure it was lost in 2268, but there are some hiccups as to whether the ship is from that year or actually from the 2290s – this may be due to the side effects of the transportation between the two universes and time periods. Even though it is from a century into the future in some aspects it is quite antiquated."

He then turned on the display showing the schematics of the ship.

Stillwell kept on talking: "The hull is nothing new and clearly follows along similar lines as our NCC lineage. Now, the warp drive is truly something. It appears to be the fifth generation of our planed Warp 7 drive. While the armament is significant, it seems to be lagging behind our projected weapon power for the future period. The same can be said for shields, sensors, transporters and the tractor beam. Yes, they are more powerful, but that is only because of more powerful, read bigger reactors. What is significant is the computer system, while I would describe it as innovative, it lacks many features already used in the last century – heck, it still uses microtapes. None of these technologies are anything new for us, many are present on our drawing boards and of some we already have prototypes. What we have not though of are the so-called Agony Booth and the personal Agonizers, I can see their point, but I just have to question their usefulness. Also the ship does not possess even a hint of a cloaking device or a holo-chamber on board. This is all from a technical standpoint."

"When do you suppose we can adapt them for our use," asked Samuels.

"As usual for alien technology," responded Stillwell. "They should enter general usage in 10 years and up. In the worst case we can adapt it immediately, but to understand the technology and follow a general evolution 10 years are a minimum. You wouldn't want humanity to lose its R&D potential."

"No we don't want that," replied Samuels a bit furiously.

"But there is no need to refit our current ships. Any changes would be minuscule at best, as I said it would require more powerful reactors to achieve comparable strength to that ship. The underlying weapon type does not matter. Whether it is the old plasma weapons, the current phase-modulated plasma and Andorian laser, their combination – one we are already adapting – the phased laser or the next step the phaser weaponry of that ship."

"What else have you found out?"

"All the autopsies showed that the crew were ordinary human, with negligent augmentation – several had Augment ancestors, some of them quite recent. But we found out that they seem to share the genetic defect found in the original Augments, this seems to explain the history of this particular universe," explained Stillwell

Stillwell continued: "I will not bore you with dates and places, as you can review their exploits at your leisure. But these humans created a Terran Empire, which they took to the stars and conquered nearby species. Interesting is, and here I am reading between the lines, that they themselves probably captured a Defiant from a parallel future, but my guess it that it was not from our as it was technologically quite similar to this ship."

"Well, what else was in the databanks?" asked Samuels.

"Quite a lot: star charts, information on species, some history, basically everything that can be found in a starship's databank, we have already added it all to our infonet as a secondary source," replied Stillwell.

He paused for a short while: "I suppose that is all for now, you will be informed once the thorough investigation has finished, but if you have some more question now is the time to ask."


	29. Intermission 2155 II

**Mirror Universe (Janus Designation 1.A-03.1, 1.B-01.1) Analysis**

The main difference from the known history begins in the 15th century. There are various differences present throughout the ages before that, but they may very well be due to corrected translations as the originals are not available.

Although the Humans are more aggressive in this timeline they do not lack intelligence, creativity or courage.

This could be seen in the process that led to the establishment of the Terran Empire. There were two prominent ways how one community came to dominate another, either directly conquering it, or surrendering and working from the inside. As such the legacy of the Roman Empire was stronger and the Terran Empire and all the major powers on Earth before its founding see themselves as successors to it.

In 2063 the Empire had already established several colonies on Luna and Mars, there were also several proposals to send and expedition of cryogenically frozen humans to Alpha Centauri. It was in this year that the first successful warp ship test was performed. The team led by the imperial scientist Zefram Cochrane launched the prototype vessel Dragon. It was this test that led to the First Contact with the Confederacy of Vulcan.

Although the contact went apparently well, both sides stood before a major challenge. Vulcans have seen an aggressive race. Humans managed to gain information on Vulcans, by examining their vessel and interrogating the crew.

Within a decade an agreement was formed, humans would work as mercenaries for Vulcans. In the end, this agreement was good only for Earth. Thanks to it, Terran corsairs acquired alien resources and technology, Terran colonizers settled unclaimed planets and humans serving on Vulcan ships learned Vulcan technologies – and sometimes rebelled and brought a state-of-the-art Vulcan ship to Earth.

In 2084 the Vulcans and Andorians renewed their conflict. With the support from Terra, the Andorian Empire was conquered in 2092. Shortly afterwards the United Planets of Tellar followed, with the surrender signed in 2098. In 2099 the Terran Empire fought a war on their own, where they conquered the Kzinti.

A shift occurred in 2116 during a conflict with the Klingons – one orchestrated by Humans. Humans let a Klingon fleet bombard Vulcan before destroyong it. This led to a peace treaty between Vulcans and Klingons. And in 2117 humans executed their coup and subdued Vulcans – as such the Terran Empire became the sole power in the local neighborhood.

The following years were dedicated to consolidation. Fleets and bases were built and conquered aliens learned the rule of Terra.

The exceptions are the Nausican and Orion Campaigns of 2138 and the Xindi Affair in 2153-2154.

The Xindi Affair can be seen as the beginning of a new military period of the Terran Empire. The Xindi attack on Earth led to the near-genocide of the Xindi species, the survivors became slaves of the Empire. But the actual start was the discovery of Romulan spies in Terran territory, who were trying to incite the alien subjects to rebellion. To punish the Romulans a giant build-up started. The fleet was delayed by the liberation of the USS Defiant from the Tholians. But the conflict was not delayed, the Romulans were the first to attack. They used drone ships at first, later devastating Coridan. Terrans did not hesitate and sent the prepared fleet against Romulus. The first battle ended in a defeat for the Terrans. More than half of the fleet was destroyed, when the Romulans (**CORRUPTED**) them by using their Arrenhe'hwiua. The Romulan onslaught was halted in 2158 at the Battle of Earth and later at Cheron, when the fleet of Defiant-class ships and ships upgraded to be immune to the Arrenhe'hwiua defeated the Romulan Fleet. The war ended in 2160 after Remus was cleansed of and a majority of the population of Romulus committed suicide.

In 2165 the new wave of exploration and conquering began, so that something similar to the Terran-Romulan War never happens again.

NOTE: Arrenhe'hwiua is directly translated as 'tele-capture system'. The investigation of this technology has been given the highest priority, in case the translation is accurate and similar technology were to exist on our Romulus.

Government of the Terran Empire

Although the American Empire was established as a dictatorship based on a written constitution, since its transformation, the Terran Empire is based on traditions.

_ Emperor of the Terran Empire_

The absolute ruler of the Terran Empire, despite this he/she does not exercise this power. The day to day operation of the empire is handled by the two councils. Although there have been several dynasties on the throne, the next one doesn't have to be related to the present. The next Emperor is picked by the current - actually every Emperor prepares a list of successors and corrects it yearly, and when necessary. To be a candidate it is only necessary to have served in the military and attained at least the rank of captain/colonel and served as a prefect or higher. In the end, before ascending to the post of Emperor the candidate has to be confirmed by the Terran Senate.

The seat of the Emperor is the Terran Imperial Palace in San Francisco. Since the 20th century, the Emperor established several more seats around the world to prevent a pre-emptive assassination: White Manor in the Imperial City Washington – the building was ordered by and the city named after Generalissimo George Washington, the leader of the Sovereign American Colonies and later the first Emperor of the United American Empire, Buckingham Palace in London, Élysée Palace in Paris, Imperial Palace in Rome, Charlottenburg Palace in Berlin, Kyoto Imperial Palace in Kyoto, Paço de Sao Cristóvao in Rio de Janeiro, Imperial Buildings in Pretoria, Admiralty House in Sydney and Kremlin in Moscow

_Executive council of the Terran Empire_

Headed by the Chancellor, it represents an analogue to the known Council of Ministers or Cabinet of State.

_Military council of the Terran Empire_

The Empire's equivalent to the United Earth Forces Command. An analogue of the historical Joint Chiefs of Staff, but with command authority.

_Imperial Senate of the Terran Empire_

The legislature of the Terran government. A unicameral body, the Senate is comprised of one Senator from every Member State that has voting rights granted by the Emperor.

_Supreme Governor of Earth_

A by-the-Emperor-appointed politician who is accountable for the strategic government of Earth.

_Congress of Earth_

The bicameral legislature of Earth.

_Inquisitorial Collage_

The total body of judiciary officers. It carries out ex officio inquires of a cases, presumably committed by a certain person or organization. An accuser, or an informer, is not necessary. Only the results of the all-embracing examination of facts and proofs shall be the base of a final, logical decision without any influence of the injured or the accused litigant. The defendant is a pure object of the proceedings. He has no right to be heard. His participation to the proceedings is limited to the necessities of the lawsuit.

Religion of the Terran Empire

The Empire has none of the religions considered to be "advanced". There was no Jesus or Muhammad – in the religious terms, both acted as seculars. Even the Jews have not concentrated on the rabbinical path, and the teachers in the synagogues compete in authority with hereditary priests who perform sacrifices on stones carefully preserved from the Temple.

Existing religion has little to do with metaphysics or even with ethics. It seems more like superstition than anything else, concerned particularly with omens and avoiding the wrath of the gods. Indeed, much religious activity centers on the ancestral worship. Every household has its shrine.

On a more public level, the patron goddess Terra and the guardian deity, or genius, of the emperor are considered protectors of the entire Empire; all citizens are expected to participate in public sacrifices in their honor. Since there are no gods who demand a monopoly on faith this requirement causes no difficulty.

Most cities, and planets, have at least one divine protector whose temples are subsidized by the local governments. All these have a place in the polytheism of the Empire. Although the Greco-Roman and Norse gods remain at the core of the pantheon, the unification introduced the gods of dozens of other cultures. Typically, native gods merge with one of the Olympian-Asgards over the centuries. As such they represent only different names of the same deity in different languages. Mars in Italian, Tyr in English and Rama in Hindi represent the same war god, as Jupiter in Italian, Odin in English, Yahweh in Hebrew and Uzaveh in Andorian represent the supreme deity. A few poets have attempted to reconcile the inconsistent mythologies, but most people are content to leave the various contradictory stories side by side.

In terms of divine protectors, an important goddess is Columbia. Originally the protector of the American Empire, but since its transformation into the Terran Empire, Columbia is considered another aspect of Terra/Gaea/Jord. The Statue of Columbia on the Great Oyster Island is a popular tourist attraction. And traditionally the flagship of the Home Fleet is named Columbia. As past emperors get deified, some have become major deities: George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jackson and Abraham Lincoln.

Since the contact with Vulcans, an increase of interest in stoicism was also felt.

Composition of the Terran Empire

Terran society is divided into four main classes. Theoretically there is no class distinction and all citizens, with the exception of slaves, are equal. However some are more equal than others. As in most societies, wealth and power is a major determinant of status.

_The Oligarchy_

The oligarchs are, in theory, direct descendants of warlords serving under Washington. Notable are also descendants of royals whose countries became part of the American Empire.

The noble class has the responsibility to serve the state both in the army (as an officer) and in public service, as a senator, or high government official. They rise in rank the fastest not only due to their education, or background, but also due to support from other oligarchs.

A notable family are the Sing. At one point, they were Khans, but since becoming part of the Empire they produced two Emperors.

_ The Bourgeoisie_

The bourgeois class comprises bureaucrats, professionals and white-collar workers.

The bourgeois serve as military commanders. After military service they can gain a high position in the civil service.

Due to the successful expansion of the Terran Empire, several bourgeois have become oligarchs.

_The Proletariat_

The proletarians are non-noble, free citizens. They range from those in lower tier jobs to the unemployed who survive on the charity of their patrons. The proletarians make up the bulk of the military. Proletarians can occupy positions in the government, but since the highest posts are not paid, only the richest are able to do so.

At the moment there are almost no human proletarians.

_Foreigners_

There are not many non-Terrans living in the Terran Empire. Foreigners do not have to pay certain taxes, but are barred from public offices and the regular military (although they can serve as auxiliaries). They also cannot appeal the decisions of any officials.

_Slaves_

Slavery is not that common. Due to automatisation, slaves perform almost exclusively services.

Originally, slaves are acquired as war captives. The children of slaves are also considered slaves. Poor families often abandon their children, which are then snapped up by slave traders. Some crimes are punished by slave labor, usually in the worst places.

Slaves have only the basic of rights – they are property of the Empire. The so-called owners only lease them from the Empire – the lease fee is usually lowered by expanses the owner has to pay for a slave, like housing, clothing and health insurance.

Although they are not paid for their work, slaves can receive tips or earn money in their free time, and if they save enough money, they can buy their freedom and that of their children. When an owner dies, they can free several of the older or more deserving slaves in their will. A freed ex-slave holds a client-patron relationship with his former master. The ex-slave does not have the rights of a full citizen – but his descendants may.


	30. Intermission 2155 III

**United Earth Forces Active Duty personnel**

estimated 820,050,174 (642,851,526 humans)

**United Earth Starfleet size**

Ship class: in service + mothballed/repaired/refitted/homeguard /kilo-man-hours to build one/

NU escort/Emmette class (Neptune and Iceland class refits): 47 (23, 15) + 50 (1, 5) /151/  
>NC transportParis class: 75 + 20 /113/  
>NCC scoutDiscovery class: 65 + 13 /196/  
>NCC cruiserDaedalus class: 62 + 7 /118/  
>NCC destroyerMinuteman class: 42 + 4 /274/  
>NCC scoutStrider class: 44 + 3 /216/  
>NCC destroyerPoseidon class: 38 + 4 /333/  
>NH cruiserColumbus class (Christopher subclass): 48 (18) + 10 (3) /265/  
>NV cruiser (Intrepid and Triton subclasses): 52 (28, 24) + 12 (5, 7) 176/  
>NCC dreadnoughtYorktown class: 22 + 3 /431/  
>NX heavy cruiserEnterprise class: 38 + 6 /353/  
>NX dreadnaughtImperator class: 8 + 5 /529/

NCC superdreadnaught/Constitution class: 0 + 1 /804/

In general, some 81% of United Earth military ships operate in silent mode, hidden by cloaking devices, and only show up when needed. It is to hide the real power of United Earth.

**United Earth Forces Command**

Chairman of the United Earth Forces Command: Fleet Admiral Chinua Abute  
>Chief of Naval Operations: Fleet Admiral Rafael Douglas<br>Chief of Planetary Operations: Marshal George Casey  
>Chief of Military Intelligence: Marshal Eric Eoghan Harris<br>Chief of Last Defense Operations: Fleet Admiral Edward Walker

**United Earth Forces chain of command**

Head-Councilor of the United Earth Council - Deputy Head-Councilor of the United Earth Council - Councilor for Defense, Home Affairs and Justice - Chairman of the United Earth Forces Command - Vice-Chairman of the United Earth Forces Command (Chief of Last Defense Operations) - Chief of Naval Operations

**Approximate fleet sizes of various powers (warships, or possible, upgradable warships) – number of vessels:**

Romulan Star Navy (Garidian Auxiliaries): 310 (55); estimated maximum production of 12 state-of-the-art cruisers per 9 weeks  
>Vulcan Defense Command: 100<br>Andorian Imperial Guard: 160  
>Tellarite Stellar Navy: 120<br>Klingon Imperial Navy – including house fleets: 205  
>Coridan People's Liberation Navy: 60<br>Rigelian Colonial Space Militia: 40  
>Orion Syndic Fleet official + privateersprivate military vessels: 15 + 40  
>Vissian Naval Office: 30<br>Paraagan Space Fleet: 10  
>Tandaran Fleet Authority: 45<br>Takret Space Militia: 55  
>B'Saari Stellar Patrol: 10<br>Deltan Space Agency: N/A  
>Carreon Space Administration: NA  
>Ithenite Naval Service: 10<br>Mazar Space Command: 30  
>Free Tiburon Navy: 5<br>Dekendi Space Control: 15  
>Unaligned Suliban Flotilla – including Cabal vessels: 75<br>Nausican Corsairs: 60  
>Tholian Defense Force: 410<p>

* * *

><p>The kilo-man-hours in the prime universe are 107 multiplier of values stated here. This is due to better automation and robotics; as such, only 70 humans are needed in a shipyard to 100 in the prime universe.

For example a Daedalus would be built in something over 10 weeks in both universes, if shifts were to be introduced and the shipyard were to work at full efficiency – as would be the case during a war. On the other hand, during peace time – at a relaxed rate (9x5 work week) – it would take around 37 weeks.

United Earth Starfleet (Prime): 90  
>Tandaran Fleet Authority (Prime): 75<br>Suliban Cabal Flotilla (Prime) size – including unaligned vessels: 235  
>Denobulan Marine Corps (Prime): 15<br>Antaran Armada (Prime): 20


	31. Chapter 12

2155, February 22nd: A private residence in Augsburg  
>The shrill sound shook the whole household.<br>Samuels picked up the communicator: "Yes, what is it?"  
>"Sorry to disturb you, Councilor," Marshal Harris was heard. "But we have a situation on our hands. We expect an attack on Coridan by the Romulans for tomorrow."<br>"I am on my way to a secure government facility," responded Samuels as he jumped out of his bed. "How many ships are in the vicinity of Coridan?"  
>"We have two Intrepids in orbit," answered Harris. "And a squadron of Neptunes that may respond in time nearby."<br>"Good, send them there," proposed Samuels. "I shall convene the Council, then Command shall join us, we can then inform Coridan and finally I will have to call a meeting of the Coalition Security Council."

2155, March 4th: Palais de la Concorde, Office of the United Earth Council  
>"This is really not a good situation," started Samuels. "Not only have we lost Coridan, we cannot even declare war on Romulans, as we have no solid proof that they are responsible."<br>"For now I am more interested," spoke up Vanderbilt. "Whether such destruction can be repeated on Earth or on any of our worlds."  
>"I can promise you that it is impossible to strike Earth," spoke up Uriel.<br>"Similarly," followed Thor. "All worlds under our protection have a long range sensor array, which allows us to follow any ships and respond accordingly."  
>"Do I have it right, that the Romulan invasion is just around the corner?" started Samuels.<br>"Our predictions say within 6 months" replied Apollo.  
>"Athena," Samuels addressed the AI. "As we need every advantage we can get, how is the Warp 7 project?"<br>"We have been able to break Warp 6 with our Warp 5 engine," explained Athena. "Similarly the new designs show promise; we should be able to start production of Warp 7 ships in two years. I think that the time when our vessels will be upgraded will coincide with the final stage of the war."  
>"At least something," accepted Samuels. "Now, Hermes, because the Romulans have thrown some unique piece of technology at us, how far are we in infiltrating their weapon development or even any of their science developments?"<br>"For our operatives at Romulus it has been so far impossible to gain access to any secure information," explained Hermes. "But in April the spy ship should arrive there, so at that time we will at least have some idea of what they can throw at us and in October when it gets back we shall know everything that they know."  
>"Understood," said Samuels. "So for now we will focus on strengthening the Coalition and finding proof of Romulan aggression."<p>

2155, May 17th: Vostok Arcology, Office of the United Earth Council  
>Hermes' voice was heard: "Councilor, you have to call an emergency session, we have analyzed the reports from Romulus and found out that they have the ability to take control of enemy ships remotely."<p> 


	32. Chapter 13

2155, November 18th: Titan, United Earth Forces outpost

"Out of the way, pinkskins!" shouted the Andorian as he elbowed his way through the crowd.

"Not another Andorian," sighted the soldier on duty. "Since they moved here they think they are the best warriors in the universe. And they didn't even pass basic training yet."

"I am Thy'lek Shran," announced the Andorian. "And it is high time the Romulans get a pounding. So I am here to help."

"Sir, you have to follow procedure," started the soldier. "As a foreigner you have to be tested before you may enter basic training. Please, wait here, while I call an examiner."

"That will not be necessary," announced a new voice.

"Admiral Black," saluted the soldier.

"Before you stands General Hravishran th'Zoarhi," announced Black. "Formerly of the Andorian Imperial Guard. And more recently a lecturer at the United Earth Forces Academy."

"Sir!" saluted the soldier to Shran.

"Admiral, what a surprise," responded Shran while saluting back.

"Actually not," answered Black. "I came looking for you. Because of yesterday's battle. I came to offer you a command, on the conditions that you finish your lectures at least for this year and gain the requirements set by United Earth Forces regulations."

"I would do anything to get back into space," announced Shran.

"Then come on. I will give you a lift," said Black. "But, we still have to fill out the paperwork."

2155, November 18th: Sol Asteroid belt, Shipyard S36

"Well Commodore Shran," started Black. "I think you may recognize the AV-eta."

"A perfect sister-ship to my Kumari!," exclaimed Shran. "Only the color is wrong. It is gray instead of our blue."

"Yes, it is our prototype build in 2148 based on the blueprints for the Chaka-class," informed Black.

"I don't even want to know how you got them!" deadpanned Shran.

"Moving on. The AV-theta is a Chaka upgraded with our technology. But you will command the current AV-iota, an Andorian-Earth hybrid dreadnought, extrapolated from the Chaka-class."

"Just how much firepower does it have?" wondered Shran.

"So much that the Romulans will turn around and flee when they scan you," answered Black.


	33. Chapter 14

2156, May 17: Algeron system; UESS Columbia NX-02

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" said the officer on duty from the screen. "We began to think that Earth abandoned us."

"No, but we are abandoning this outpost," responded Captain Erika Hernandez. "We started with the evacuation in the Onias Sector and your station is one of the steps on the road."

"Very well, I shall inform the captain of your arrival. Welcome to Algeron station."

2156, May 17: Algeron system; Algeron station

Erika Hernandez materialized on the station's transporter platform. "Captain Bryce Shumar, I did not expect to see you here! Did something happen to the Essex?"

"No she is alright, currently patrolling under Coalition command. So I can play station commander for a while."

"I also noticed Excalibur in orbit – does it mean that Bran Stiles is around?"

"Yes, his ships needed some repairs so he is sticking around. But, please follow me to my ready room, so we can go over the evacuation plans."

2156, May 18: Algeron system; UESS Columbia NX-02

"Captain, Captain Shumar is contacting us on a secure channel," announced Sidra Valerian.

The face of Bryce Shumar appeared on screen. "We are detecting nine Romulan ships flying towards us. We have to leave immediately!"

"Has everybody evacuated?"

"There are only few of us. Once we set up the self-destruct sequence, we shall leave for the Excalibur. That is the problem: Excalibur is still not fully operational – they can move, but have no chance in a battle. We cannot let any Earth technology fall into Romulan hands. And what about the convoy?"

"We will get their attention and try to delay them here. Both the Excalibur and the convoy shall escape in different directions – hopefully our chances will therefore improve."

"We shall try that."

2156, May 18: Algeron system; UESS Columbia NX-02

"Sensor contacts, bearing zero-eight-zero, mark two-seven-one!"

Captain Erika Hernandez snapped her attention from the line of ships on the main viewer to her alarmed senior tactical officer, Lieutenant Kiona Thayer. "Engage shields," Hernandez ordered. She was taking no chances.

A single whoop of the alert klaxon sounded throughout the ship as Hernandez rose from her chair. She took a single step forward, toward the helmsman, Lieutenant Reiko Akagi. "Bring us about," Hernandez said. "Intercept course." She glanced left at her senior communications officer, Ensign Sidra Valerian. "Hail the Excalibur and the convoy; tell them to take evasive action."

Thayer looked up from her console. "We can't get an exact lock on the enemy vessels, Captain. They're jamming our sensors."

"I can't raise anybody," added Valerian, who turned her desperate stare toward the ships on the viewscreen. Anxiety sharpened her Scottish accent. "Ship-to-ship comms are blocked."

Lieutenant Kalil el-Rashad, the ship's second officer and sciences expert, intensified his efforts at his own console. "I'll try to help you break through it," he said.

"Tactical alert," Hernandez said. She returned to her seat as the turbolift door opened and her first officer, Commander Veronica Fletcher, stepped onto the bridge. The blond New Zealander nodded to Hernandez as she walked past and took over at the unoccupied engineering console directly to Hernandez's right. "Tactical," Hernandez said, "report."

"Signal clearing," Thayer replied. "Nine Romulan ships, closing in."

Valerian made fine adjustments at her panel's controls as she said: "Breaking the scrambler code, Captain. We're intercepting one of their ship-to-ship transmissions." Fear overcame the young woman's training, and her voice wavered as she informed the bridge: "All vessels are being ordered to target us first."

"Arm all cannons, load torpedoes," Hernandez said. "Number One, tell Major Foyle and his MACOs to lock and load. Helm, all ahead full. Tactical, target the lead Romulan-"

Catastrophic deceleration hurled Hernandez to the deck, pinned her officers to their consoles, and wracked the ship with a groaning crash. Consoles dimmed, and the overhead lights went dark. The throbbing of the engines became a low, falling moan. On the main viewscreen, the long pulls of starlight resolved to a slowly turning starfield, indicating the ship had dropped out of warp and was drifting at sub-light.

"Report!" Hernandez shouted as she picked herself up off the deck.

"Command systems aren't responding, Captain," el-Rashad said, making futile jabs at her console. "The Romulans used the tele-capture device on us – the Beta is compensating."

Hernandez used the intercom: "To all hands, use your emergency suits!"

The overhead lights snapped back to full brightness, and every console on the bridge surged back to life. The thrumming of the impulse engines resounded through the bulkheads and deck plates. The bridge officers all checked their consoles.

El-Rashad continued: "We have full control, but only and 43% overall efficiency."

"Tactical, attack pattern Alpha-Three," ordered Hernandez.

"I would so much liked to see their faces now," chuckled Fletcher.

"What is the status of our ships?" asked Hernandez.

Thayer jumped in: "The convoy is out of range, but Excalibur is under attack by two Romulans. Oh God! Two other ships are breaking their attack on us and setting an intercept course for the Excalibur."

"Helm, follow them," directed Hernandez.

Thayer announced: "Captain, one ship disabled, correction, two ships down – a second ship just rammed the first one."

"How long, till we reach the Excalibur?" asked Hernandez.

"At least half an hour to their coordinates," responded Akagi.

"Valerian," said Hernandez, "patch in the emergency line to engineering, put it on speakers."

A few seconds later, Valerian replied: "Channel open."

"Bridge to engineering," Hernandez said. "Report."

After a few moments of sputtering static on the line, Lieutenant Karl Graylock, the Austrian-born chief engineer, responded, "Minor damage down here, Captain. Main power is stable."

"Good, keep me posted," requested Hernandez.

2156, May 18: Algeron system; UESS Columbia NX-02

Akagi announced: "We shall reach the Excalibur in one minute."

"Captain, I am detecting an energy spike from the Excalibur," shouted el-Rashad. "They must have engaged the self-destruct."

"Helm, evasive action," ordered Hernandez, while she took her place in the captain's chair.

"There is a subspace wave incoming," deadpanned el-Rashad. "It is disabling the Romulan vessels. Yaa Raabi, it is interfering with our warp bubble – an anomaly is forming. We are being sucked in."

And the UESS Columbia NX-02 disappeared, the only survivors of the battle were the Romulans in their disabled vessels, but without life-support they will not survive for long, and the escapees from the Excalibur, in their life-pods, who don't get to know Columbia's fate.


	34. Chapter 15

2156, June 1: Palais de la Concorde, Office of the United Earth Council

Samuels takes a position before the podium and prepares to deliver a speech that will soon be broadcasted to all households in the Commonwealth and quite possibly also those in the rest of Coalition of Planets:

"For thirty-five years, the United Earth Commonwealth has strived to bring peace to the various worlds, to protect universal rights and liberties, and to bring order to the chaotic universe. I have always been proud to represent Earth, and I have always been proud of what we have accomplished. Today, we meet to carry out the most important task the Commonwealth has ever undertaken, perhaps the most important task it ever will undertake.

When we started our path to the creation of the Coalition of Planets, we believed that the time of interstellar war has passed. However, here are people who do not want to live in peace. They passed judgment on us, deeming us unworthy of life. They have, using terrible weapons the likes of which we have never seen, attempted to utterly destroy us. Every day more ships fall under their spell.

You have all seen what they did to Coridan. A whole planet crippled. You have seen what they did at Draylax, Centauri, Calder, Tarod, Beta Rigel, Berengaria, Threllvia, Altair, Andoria, Capory, Draken and Algeron. Systems attacked. Ladies and gentlemen, each and every one of you stands to have the same happen to your planet, to your species, if we falter here!

They want to enslave us.

They want to destroy us.

They want to destroy our art, our music, our architecture, our history, our science, our technology, our monuments, everything we have struggled and toiled tirelessly to achieve, everything that we have ever striven for and found joy and meaning in! Through their actions, their arrogance, they have made themselves the enemy of every man, woman and child of planet Earth.

If even the allied forces of the Coalition of Planets cannot defend the peace, the United Earth Commonwealth, although a founding member and one full endorsing the Coalition of Planets, resolved to declare a separate war against the Romulan Star Empire:

'_The United Earth Council_,

_Whereas_ the forces of the Romulan Star Empire have launched numerous unprovoked attacks against the planets, outposts and starships of the United Earth Commonwealth and her allies in the Coalition of Planets,

_Bearing in mind_ its primary responsibility under the United Earth Commonwealth Charter for the maintenance of interplanetary order and security,

_In accordance_ with agreements as set forth by the Coalition Compact,

_Having considered_ all possible diplomatic alternatives,

1. _Declares accordingly_ that a state of war exists between the United Earth Commonwealth and the Romulan Star Empire;

2. _Authorizes and directs_ the United Earth Forces Command to employ the entire United Earth Forces and the resources of the government to wage war against the Romulan Star Empire, with the goal of bringing the conflict to a permanent end.'

We will not accept their surrender until the Romulan Star Empire is no longer able to weigh war, and their corrupt leaders have been stripped of every power and made to answer for their crimes.

Already, we have begun mobilizing forces to fight this war. I stand before you now to request that all of you, all other stellar nations, do the same. We must stand with the Coalition of Planets, for whatever the outcome, we will all win or we will all lose together.

I wish all the best of luck to the men and women who will soon fight for every last one of us."

* * *

><p>text of the declaration adapted from<p>

www . st-minutiae . com

/ academy / history162 / declaration . html

probably created by Dan Carlson


	35. Chapter 16

2156, August 16th: Offices of the United Earth Commonwealth, The Presidio, San Francisco, Earth

"You played the exchange with the Marshal well. And as an extra, you shamed them, Head-Councilor," the staid, gray-suited humanoid woman said when she was safely behind the closed door of the head-councilor's private office at the Coalition of Planets Security Council building.

"Goddamned right," Samuels said as he gestured toward the low sofa near his desk, offering Senator Grethe Zhor of Draylax a place to sit. "They had it coming. Vulcan, Andoria, and Tellar are all charter signatories to the Coalition Compact. Their decision to allow other planets to twist in the wind is a clear violation of the agreement's mutual-defense provisions. They know full well that we have to protect them to protect ourselves, while they don't have to lift a finger to help us. Yet they would be lost without us."

Grethe Zhor shook her head and declined to sit. "Vulcan, at least, has provided the Commonwealth with an automated proximity alarm system, to warn us of impending Romulan attacks."

"That's nowhere near good enough, and the Vulcans know it. Just as everybody knows, how easily the Romulans can game the Vulcans' defense grid. I mean, just look at this technology, it is as primitive as the one we, humans, had when we engaged the last Kzinti fleet. Last week we followed the Romulan fleet for days before they attacked Earth. And had the Vulcan grid made even one sound? No, it had not. Actually, it appears to me that they see us as enemies too."

"They have reason to, after all, they don't see Romulans destroying their ships. The UEF ships destroy their ships."

"Yes, because we have to. And we shared the modification necessary to make their vessels at least not dangerous to us, like disabling the weapon and engine systems, if they are overtaken, before we developed a permanent solution. But they refused. So we continue to loose people and ships. Like the Intrepid and her crew who sacrificed themselves to protect Vulcan itself, when the Vulcan home fleet was taken over by Romulans and planed an orbital bombardment. It is, as if they were closing themselves off and were just waiting for the inevitable. We do have unofficial support, but nothing from the governments."

She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that," said Samuels while holding his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Nobody takes the long-term view. I fear that once this war is over, we shall have a Rubicon to cross. For I fear that Earth will no longer be the first among equals, but Terra Dominata."

* * *

><p>Rudyard Kipling: The Human's Burden<p>

Take up the Human's burden-  
>Send out the best you breed-<br>Go bind your sons to exile  
>To serve your captives' need;<br>To wait in heavy harness,  
>On fluttered folk and wild-<br>Your new-caught, sullen peoples,  
>Half-devil and half-child.<p>

Take up the Human's burden-  
>In patience to abide,<br>To veil the threat of terror  
>And check the show of pride;<br>By open speech and simple,  
>An hundred times made plain<br>To seek another's profit,  
>And work another's gain.<p>

Take up the Human's burden-  
>The savage wars of peace-<br>Fill full the mouth of Famine  
>And bid the sickness cease;<br>And when your goal is nearest  
>The end for others sought,<br>Watch sloth and heathen Folly  
>Bring all your hopes to nought.<p>

Take up the Human's burden-  
>No tawdry rule of kings,<br>But toil of serf and sweeper-  
>The tale of common things.<br>The ports you shall not enter,  
>The roads you shall not tread,<br>Go mark them with your living,  
>And mark them with your dead.<p>

Take up the Human's burden-  
>And reap his old reward:<br>The blame of those you better,  
>The hate of those you guard-<br>The cry of hosts you humour  
>(Ah, slowly!) toward the light:-<br>"Why brought he us from bondage,  
>Our beloved unenlightenment?"<p>

Take up the Human's burden-  
>You dare not stoop to less-<br>Nor call too loud on Freedom  
>To cloak your weariness;<br>By all you cry or whisper,  
>By all you leave or do,<br>The silent, sullen peoples  
>Shall weigh your gods and you.<p>

Take up the Human's burden-  
>Have done with childish days-<br>The lightly delivered laurel,  
>The easy, ungrudged praise.<br>Comes now, to search your manhood  
>Through all the thankless years<br>Cold, edged with dear-bought wisdom,  
>The judgment of your peers!<p>

Excerpt from "The Interstellar Edition of The Complete Works in Prose and Verse of Rudyard Kipling (2136)" in Earth Standard 3c


	36. Chapter 17

2157, July 18th: Romulus system

They came out of nowhere, those gray ships. This may have appeared so, but it took them some time to get to this system from the far planet Earth. Some travelled for 4 months, some using the warp highways only 2. It was not the biggest fleet the universe has ever seen, perhaps not even the biggest the Romulans have, but still, it horrified them. Never in their history has an enemy appeared at their home – they were the hunters, never the hunted. And now those upstarts dared to attack the jewel of the universe.

The problem was that the humans had a clear numerical advantage. Although they did try to jam communications, just the sheer power of Kaur'el Tennahrex ("the High Fortress") made this impossible. The Romulans were not able to rise anyone from out of system, but those on the High Fortress still managed to give orders to the Romulan fleet, in whatever state it was.

The Earth fleet was well prepared; after all, they used those long months to train for this encounter. The ships maintained formation, never losing sight of their objective. The crews knew what was at stake; a defeat would jeopardize everything, not only lives of soldiers onboard the transport ships, which had yet to arrive, but also the possible danger to the safety of their homeland.

Such were their hearts when they went to battle, and what a battle it was. The most advanced ships were held back so they may catch up to all those that would try to escape, while the forward units ate away at the enemy.

After many long hours, the battle was over. Dead silence reigned, as if vacuum could be even more silent. What was once the proud Romulan High Fortress, was now only a lifeless husk.

Just one subspace message marked the end, as Admiral Gardner, from his flagship UESS Broadsword sent a simple subspace message to United Forces Command: "Space superiority over Romulus achieved."

This too was a signal, as Parises (NC-class) started to warp in-system, ready to deploy ground troops onto Romulus. Soon Vistas (J-class) and Fortunates (Y-class) followed them. Yes, everybody knew that the hard part starts tomorrow, when the soldiers in suspended animation recover and throw themselves into battle.

2157, July 19th: Romulus, Dartha City, The Hall of State, Office of the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire

Praetor Karzan walks across the room in anger: "For fvheisns we stood unopposed. Neither the Andorsu nor the Thaessu stood a chance against us. We held the lives of the hevam in our hands. With the destruction of Earth, we would be declared the victors. So tell me! What went wrong? We attacked their homeworld and lost. Nevertheless, we did not lose our drive. We prepared the biggest and most modern fleet the galaxy has ever seen and what happens? The hevam sweep in and totally destroy it. And if that were not all, they then fly into our own territory and start their invasion. Explain to me, what are hevam soldiers doing on the eyhon of Romulus itself!"

Suddenly footsteps were heard at the door and finally a Romulan commander bursts into the room, accompanied by two Remans.

The soldier announced out-of-breath: "My Praetor, we have to evacuate you. Hevam vehicles are approaching the Hall of State; their soldiers will be here any siuren."

"Can we get off planet?" wondered Karzen.

"Fvillha, it wouldn't be safe! The hevam have a too strong presence in orbit, we need to hide you somewhere on Romulus," responded Talok.

"Good," commented Karzen. "At least I will not be known as the Praetor who ran away. Nevertheless, start a general evacuation, it will give the hevam some more targets and ought to slow them down. Let us go, I have to get to safety!"

2158, March 20th: Romulus system

Finally, the last of the transport fleet arrived. For some time, they were no longer the grey ships of Earth, but having many colors, there were some from Tellar, surprisingly even some from Orion, also a few from Vulcan. Simple merchants, but paid with Earth credit. They brought the last United Earth Forces equipment and personal assigned to conquer Romulus.

Yes, the planetary invasion is still ongoing, while many Romulan colonies were already under Earth control; the homeworld was still not pacified. Luckily, the siege fleet was extremely successful, as they also blockaded Remus. Therefore, rather than fighting hardened Reman shock troops, they only had to defeat basic Romulan troops.

Even Romulus' orbit is seeing action. The husk of the High Fortress has already been broken down for components, and in its place is a skeleton – only for now – of a new Sol-class battlestation. Once this station is completed, the majority of the siege fleet can move on, as just the station with its task force complement shall be able to hold the system. Not only that, it should also significantly increase the logistic and R&R capabilities necessary for ground warfare.


End file.
